Perfect For You
by acenotmary
Summary: Rory's dating Dean, but what could happen when she goes on that trip to D.C. the summer before Senior Year and meets Logan Huntzberger? Has she met him before? Sure feels like it. Sophie
1. You're Both Wrong

**Perfect For You**

_Gilmore Girls_

A/N: Ugh, I so should not be doing this but I can't help it. This has been buzzing around in my head for the longest time and I had to write it. I hope you all like it. I know I said I'd start the Kill Me Now sequel after These Walls is done and I will, but I couldn't help but write this. I can't get rid of the idea, because I like it so much. So, please enjoy the new story.

Ok, full summary...

**Summary: **Takes place the summer before Senior year at Chilton. Everything in the show has happened up to this point except, while Jess lives in Stars Hollow, Rory didn't kiss him at Sookie's wedding. He likes her, but she only likes him as a friend. Also, Paris is Rory's best friend and she's still dating Dean, but what could happen when she goes on that trip to D.C. and meets Logan Huntzberger? Has she met him before? Sure feels like it. RoganSophie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy mind that keeps cranking out these ideas...

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: You're Both Wrong**

"Do you really have to go?" Dean Forrester asked his girlfriend of two years.

"Yeah, Dean. I really have to go." Rory said.

"I'll miss you." he said, smiling as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you too." she said, hugging him back.

"You'll call, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." she said, although she knew a lot of the calls the two would have while she was gone, would be initiated by him. He was more likely to call her, than she was to call him.

"Love you Ror." he said, giving her a kiss.

"I love you too Dean." she said. But when she said it, it felt wrong.

"Bye." he said.

"Bye." she said, getting into the passenger side of her mother's jeep.

"Ready to go hun?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm so ready!" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai gave a short laugh as she pulled out of the driveway and headed to the Hartford Airport. "So, you're meeting Paris at the baggage check, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, just making sure you have someone to walk to the gate with since I can't go past security."

"I know mom. Paris and I will be fine. We'll check our bags, go through security, go to the gate, and wait for the call to board the plane." Rory said.

"Aww. That's my little girl. Always safe." Lorelai said.

"That's me." Rory said, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the ride, they listened to music. When they arrived at the airport, Lorelai parked in front of the doors where there were workers checking bags outside. She helped Rory pull her suitcase out of the back and then they took it over to one of the workers. He started to check her bag when Rory heard her voice being called.

"Rory!"

"Paris! Hey!" she said as her best friend came up to her.

"So, ready to go?" Paris asked.

"Yep. This is going to be so fun. Debating with kids from other schools, meeting congress people. I can't wait." Rory said.

"I know. It should be interesting. I wonder how many people we can beat at debate, and then make them cry." Paris said, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Lorelai said, joining the girls after Rory's luggage was taken away to be boarded on the plane.

"Hey Lorelai." Paris said.

"Hey hun. All checked?" she asked.

"Yep. I was just waiting for Rory."

"Well. I guess you two should get going. Have a safe flight, and call me when you land?" Lorelai asked.

"You got it mom. Bye. Love you." Rory said, giving her mom a hug.

"Bye hun." she said, hugging back. "Bye Paris." she said, hugging her daughter's friend.

"Bye Lorelai." Paris said as she and Rory walked into the airport with their carry-on backpacks.

"So, to security." Rory said.

"Let's go." Paris said.

The two got through security before heading up to their boarding gate.

"Coffee?" Rory asked as they passed a Starbucks.

"Sure." Paris said. The girls went into the coffee café and got their beverages before walking to the gate. Depositing their cups when they were done, they then sat down in the chairs near the boarding gate.

"So, do you think we'll see any cute guys?" Paris asked.

"I don't know Paris. Why? You looking?" Rory asked.

Paris shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, I think if you found someone, that would be great." Rory said.

"Yeah? And what if you found someone too? Wouldn't that be cool?" Paris asked.

"Paris. You know I'm still with Dean."

"Bag boy? Oh Rory, come on. He's not that bright and he's way to possessive of you. I bet he asked about five times if you really had to go, or, of you'd please stay. And he probably asked about a million more times if you'd call him every night."

"So what if he did Paris? He's being a good boyfriend. He's being nice, he's just concerned."

"Yeah, concerned that you're going to find someone else. And personally, I hope you do. You deserve better than him Rory. He's not even going to go to college! He told you he was going to be a construction worker! How can and ivy league girl date a construction worker?" Paris asked.

"Paris, stop. I don't care about his career choices. While I do really wish he would change his mind and apply to a few colleges, it really is his life. Plus! You can't call me an ivy league girl yet! I'm not even into Harvard, or Yale, or Princeton. Please just drop the subject Paris. He's a good guy, and while you're my best friend and I appreciate your opinion on my taste in guys, I really wish you'd stop right now." Rory said.

"Ok Ror. I'll stop. But think about it. Someone new might be just what you need."

Rory shook her head and sighed as a voice came on over the intercom. "All passengers on flight 808 to Washington D.C., please go to the gate to board. Thank you."

"That's us. Let's go." Rory said, grabbing her backpack and getting out of her chair. Her and Paris gave their tickets to the flight attendant and she scanned them before returning them. Paris and Rory boarded the plane and found their seats. They sat down and both immediately pulled out a book to read.

The plane landed a few hours later, and Rory and Paris exited. They got their luggage and then went over to the charter bus that had a sign telling them it was for some of the students that were taking the trip. Some of the other kids were being picked up at other airports. The driver took their luggage and put it in the compartment under the bus. Rory and Paris boarded, finding two open seats closer to the back. Once everyone else was on, the bus left.

Paris pulled her book back out while Rory just looked out the window.

"Uh, excuse me. I think you dropped this."

Rory looked over to see a cute brunette boy hand Paris the bookmark that fell out of her novel.

"Oh, thanks." she said smiling. Rory smiled as the two talked. Paris had found a cute boy already and he seemed genuinely interested in her.

"My name's Jamie." he said.

"Paris."

"Nice to meet you Paris. Where are you from?"

"Hartford Connecticut. Oh, and this is my friend Rory." she said

"Hi Rory." he said smiling, but not taking his eyes off Paris.

"Hey Jamie. Nice to meet you." Rory said, before returning to the window.

"So where are you from?" Paris asked.

"New Jersey. I'll be attending Princeton in the fall." he said.

"Really? That's a nice school."

"What about you? Where do you go to school?"

"We go to Chilton. We'll be starting our senior year in the fall."

"What about college?" he asked.

"Harvard." Paris said with confidence. "Or Yale is an option as well."

"What about you Rory?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh." she said, turning back to them. "Harvard or Yale. Maybe Princeton. It's depends on where I get in."

"That's nice." he said, turning back to Paris. The two continued their conversation as the bus continued to travel to the hotel. When it arrived, everyone got off and grabbed their bags. They got their room assignments and keys. Paris and Rory got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor.

"So Jamie seemed really nice." Rory said.

"Yeah, he was." Paris said with a smile.

"Oh my. Paris Geller is falling in love." Rory cooed.

"Please, I just met him."

"That dopey look on your face says otherwise." Rory said as the elevator reached their floor and they got off. They headed to their room and swiped the card so the light on the lock turned green. After opening the door, they entered the room. It had two queen sized beds, a bathroom, and a counter with a coffee maker, microwave and mini fridge that they could store food in. There was a t.v. in the bedroom area, but there was also a small living room area with a couch, overstuffed chair, and another t.v. In the bedroom area, there were also two desks and a telephone. It was a pretty nice room.

"Which bed do you want?" Paris asked.

"The one by the window." Rory said as she walked over to it, set her suitcase next to it and threw her backpack on the bed.

"Ok." Paris said as she put all her stuff on the other bed.

"So we have to be downstairs for dinner in an hour right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Paris said.

"Ok, I'm gonna shower and change." Rory said as she grabbed a cute party dress from her bag along with her toiletries and a few other things before going into the bathroom and locking the door. She started the shower and after peeling out of her clothes, she stepped in, letting the hot water pound on her shoulders. She needed to think. Should she stay with Dean? Sure he was sweet and he loved her, but maybe Paris was right. No, of course Paris was right. Paris was always right. And maybe she could meet a nice cute guy up here who actually had aspirations and was going to go to college. She continued to think as she washed her hair. When she was done, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her before drying her hair. When her hair was dried straight, she put on her underwear and bra before stepping into her dress. It was white with spaghetti straps and it had a floral print on it. She paired it with a white cardigan sweater and white flip flops. She wanted to look cute, but still be comfortable. She applied a light touch of makeup before exiting the bathroom so Paris could get ready. Half an hour later, they were exiting the room, on their way to dinner.

"Do you think we'll see Jamie again tonight?" Paris asked.

"I don't know Paris. Maybe." Rory said as they entered the dining room. There were several large round tables set up and a podium where Rory was sure someone would be making a speech from later.

"Paris. Rory." they heard Jamie call.

"There's your answer." Rory whispered as he approached them

"Hi Jamie." Paris said.

"Hey. Hey Rory." he said.

"Hi Jamie." Rory said.

"So, the two of you have been seated at the same table as me." Jamie said.

"Great." Paris said excitedly.

"So, would you like to come get a drink with me Paris?" Jamie asked.

"Uh," she said looking at Rory.

"Go ahead. I'm just going to look around a little."

"Ok." Paris said as she left to get a soda with Jamie.

Rory scanned the room, taking in all it's paintings and all the people around her. Her eyes landed on one particular person. She couldn't stop looking at him. He had tousled blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was kept switching from smirks to smiles as he talked to a brunette boy, most likely his best friend.

Rory didn't know how long she had been looking at him when a vice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Rory." Paris said.

"Yeah?" she said turning to her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh. Uh nothing." she said.

Paris didn't believe her. She followed where Rory's gaze once laid. "Oh." she said with a smile. "That's Huntzberger. Very nice." Paris said with a smirk.

"What?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Huntzberger." Paris clarified.

"That's Mitchum Huntzberger? He looks a bit young. Like, our age."

Paris let out a short laugh. "Rory." she said. "You're my best friend, so when I say this, I mean it in the nicest way. You're so smart, you're stupid." Paris said. "That's not _Mitchum_ Huntzberger." she hissed. "That's his son."

"Oh. See, that makes more sense." Rory said, nodding her head.

"Yeah." Paris said. "Come on. Dinner is about to begin. Let's go sit down." Rory, Paris and Jamie made their way over to their table. After sitting a moment, they were surprised to see the Huntzberger heir and his friend come over to their table as well. Paris was sitting next to Jamie and Rory was on her other side. Huntzberger sat down next to Rory and his friend sat next to him on the other side.

Dinner was served as conversation flowed between groups at the table. Huntzberger and his friend were conversing as were Paris and Jamie. Rory pulled out her book on Ernest Hemingway while she ate her dinner.

"C'mon man. Let me see your new sidekick." The brunette boy said.

"No way Colin." Huntzberger said. "Let's remember Hemingway."

"What about him?" Colin asked confused.

"Trusted that wife of his with the only copy he had of the novel he was working on. The silly woman lost it. I give you my sidekick, you'll most likely lose it."

"Not so. I know the story. Hemingway left it on a plane. His wife had nothing to do with it." Colin said. "Plus, I'm not gonna lose the sidekick."

"That's not the way I heard the Hemingway story."

"Well then you heard it wrong." Colin said.

Rory had been listening to the conversation and couldn't help but put her two cents in.

"Excuse me." she said. Both boys turned to look at her.

When Logan Huntzberger turned around, he was looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen. _'Wow.' _he thought. _'This girl is beautiful. She's probably just some brain dead bimbo though, only here because she won the Presidential election at her school based on how popular she is.'_

"Can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"Actually, you're both wrong. Hemingway's manuscripts were stolen in Hadley's suitcase at the Gare de Lyon." Rory said.

"Huh." Logan said.

"And how do you know that?" Colin asked.

"Here." she said, handing them her Hemingway book. She flipped it to the page she had bookmarked with that information. They started to read it.

'_Wow. Guess I was wrong. She seems really smart.'_ Logan thought. "Huh." Logan said again, as he handed her back her book. He looked back into her eyes and held his hand out. "Logan Huntzberger." he said.

"Rory Gilmore." she said, shaking his hand.

"As in Richard and Emily?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're my grandparents."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, your grandparents talk about you all the time whenever my family is over there for dinner."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too." she said smiling. "This is my friend Paris..." she said turning to her blonde friend who was now making out with Jamie. "Oh, uh, who is apparently uh, busy right now." she said, blushing. Logan let out a small laugh.

"This is my friend Colin." he said.

"Nice to meet you." Colin said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some more food." Colin said as he got up.

"So, you go to Chilton, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Getting ready to start senior year." Rory said.

"Ah yes. Senior year. Very fun." he said with a smirk.

"You graduated already?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Just a few weeks ago. I'm going to be starting Yale in the fall."

"I would love to go there." Rory said. "Or Harvard. Or Princeton. Pretty much any ivy league school I could get into." she said as she took a sip of her coffee."

"Well you seem very intelligent to me. You proved me and my good friend Colin wrong. Definitely ivy league material." he said, smiling. She blushed.

"Thanks. So, what are you going to major in?" she asked.

"Journalism. Have to take over the family business." he said bitterly.

"You don't sound to happy about that." Rory said.

"That's because I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I love the newspaper world, but I'd rather be a reporter, not the CEO of Huntzberger Media. I wanna write articles, not edit, or determine layouts, or control everyone else. I want the people I work with to like me for me, not like me because they're scared I might fire them."

"Wow. You know what you want to do. So, why not tell you father that? Tell him you want to write instead of be in control." Rory said.

"I wish it was that simple." Logan said. "But with my dad, it's not. He's a control freak about the office and he's a control freak about my life. He made me come here, but now I'm kinda glad I did." he said, smiling at her.

Whenever he smiled at her like that, her heart fluttered. What was he doing to her, making her feel this way. How could she let him make her feel this way? She had a boyfriend. _'Dean, Rory. Think of Dean. You can't let Logan Huntzberger charm you like this, even though he is extremely charming, and gorgeous. God his eyes are nice. So warm. And that smirk/smile combo. Ugh. Stop! Dean! Remember Dean!' _she thought.

"So what are you going to major in when you get to college?" he asked.

She smiled. "Journalism."

"Ah, similar interests. So Ace, tell me, are you on The Franklin?"

"Ace?" she asked.

"Yeah. You said journalism. Ace reporter."

"Oh." she said smiling. She liked that nickname. It was much better than what Tristan called her. Yes, Ace was definitely better that Mary. "Uh, yeah. I'm on the Franklin. Paris is too."

"Well, I'd love to read some of your articles sometime."

"Sure." she said.

Dinner continued and the conversation flowed between Logan and Rory. She never mentioned she had a boyfriend, but then again, he never asked. _'I wonder if he has a girlfriend?' _she thought_. 'Wait, no! Why do I care? I shouldn't care. I have Dean. I have a boyfriend. I love Dean. Right? I do love him, right? Oh God! I'm falling for Huntzberger! I must be if I'm second guessing my feelings for Dean. But things have just been weird with him lately. Maybe I should break up with him. Ugh. I'm so confused right now. I need to go to bed.'_

"Ace? Rory?" he said.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." she said, blushing.

"You ok Ace? You're zoning out on me." he said with a small laugh.

"Oh, just a little tired. Long day, ya know?"

"Yeah. So, how about I walk you back to your room." he said.

"Sure." Rory said, getting up from her seat. Paris and Jamie had left a while ago. Rory could only guess where they went.

As they walked out of the dining room, Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulder. She told herself she should pull away. She had just met him, and she had a boyfriend. But she felt very comfortable with him, so instead of pulling away, she leaned into him. They got on the elevator and rode up to the sixth floor. When the elevator doors opened, they walked to her room.

"Thanks for walking me up." she said moving out from under his arm, and facing him.

"No problem Ace. It was really nice to meet you. Can we maybe hang out again tomorrow?" he asked.

'_No.'_ she said to herself. _'I have a boyfriend.' _"I would love that." she said to him. He smiled.

"Great. I'll see you at breakfast? Same table?"

"Yeah." she said, nodding.

"Ok. Night Ace." he said, leaning in and kissing her cheek."

"Night Logan." she said as he pulled away, turned and started to walk down the hallway. She opened the door to her room, but immediately regretted it. Paris and Jamie were making out on Paris's bed. She closed the door, and turned around, hoping Logan wasn't gone yet. When she saw he was almost at the elevator, she called his name.

"Logan."

He heard Rory call him back and he turned around to see her walking towards him.

"Ok, so Paris and Jamie are making out in our room, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out a little longer?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't turn her away.

"Of course Ace." he said with a smile. "We can watch movies with Colin in my room. Have all kinds of junk food and stuff." he suggested.

'_Oh God, this guy is perfect. He likes junk filled movie nights. Mom would love him.' _"Do you know how perfect you are?" she asked as she linked her arm with his. He let out a laugh.

"I think it's been mentioned before." he said with a laugh.

"Well, you're hearing it again. You, Logan Huntzberger, are perfect. You know the way to a Gilmore Girl's heart."

"Through junk food and movies?" he asked.

"Yes! That's what me and my mom love to do! We rent all our favorite classics and then we go to Dooses and buy like three whole bags of junk food. Sometimes Dean joins us to." she said._ 'Oh crap!'_ she thought, mentally slapping her head. _'I mentioned Dean.'_

"Who's Dean?" Logan asked as they entered the elevator and went up one floor.

"Oh." Rory said. "Uh, I guess I should have told you earlier. Dean, is my boyfriend."

'_She has a boyfriend.'_ Logan thought. _'Damn. I really like her. I haven't felt this way about someone, ever. She's different. She's smart, and beautiful, and funny, witty, and... she has a boyfriend. Shit. I won't give up though. Maybe she'll dump him after we spend more time together.' _"Your boyfriend." Logan said.

"That's not a problem, is it? We can still hang out, right?" she asked, practically pleading.

"Of course Ace. I like you too much already to let your boyfriend get in the way of us being friends." _'Or more.'_ he silently added.

She smiled as they approached his room. "I like you a lot too Logan. I'm glad we're gonna be friends."_ 'Or more.' _she added in her head. _'Oh God! I'm doing it again! Ugh. Stop Rory! Dean. You have to remember Dean.' _she thought. _'Or we could dump Dean!' _another voice in her head said. _'What! No we can't!' _The angel side said. _'Of course we can!' _the devil side ordered. _'But Dean loves us.' _the angel said. _'But we don't love him.' _the devil side said. _'But we do love him!' _the angel side said. _'No we don't!' _the devil said. _'We like Logan now. He's perfect for us! He's sweet, and charming, and smart! He has goals! He's going to Yale! We like him! We don't love Dean!' _the devil pleaded. _'We don't love Dean.' _the angel said, finally realizing the truth.

"I don't love Dean." Rory said, quietly.

"What?" Logan asked.

'_Oh Shit! I said that out loud!'_ Rory thought.

"Oh God." she said. "I think I have to go." Rory said as she tried to pull away from him.

"No, wait." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "You just said you didn't love him."

"I..."

"Rory." Logan said.

"I don't love him." Rory said. "Not anymore." Rory said, finally realizing.

"Rory, do you like me?" Logan asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Good, 'cause I really like you." he said, pulling her against him.

"Logan..." she said but before she could continue, she felt his lips on hers. It was an amazing kiss. Probably the best one she'd ever had. Dean never kissed her like that. He was always giving her light pecks, or sweet kisses that held little to no passion. But Logan, he was kissing her like he would never see her again, and she liked it. But what about Dean? He was still her boyfriend, and now she was cheating. Oxygen became an issue and the two broke apart, their foreheads touching. "You kissed me." Rory said.

He let out a small laugh. "You're a good reported Ace." he said.

She moved away a little. "No, you kissed me, and I still have a boyfriend." she said, moving away more.

"You said you don't love him anymore. You said you liked me." Logan said.

"I do like you, I don't love him anymore, but I didn't expect you to kiss me! I'm still with him. I didn't break up with him yet Logan! I cheated." she said with a horrified look on her face. " I may not love him anymore, but he doesn't deserve that." she said as she moved away even more, pressing the elevator button to take her back to her floor. She would be kicking Jamie out. She needed to talk to Paris, to her mom, hell she had to call Dean and do something.

"Rory." Logan said moving toward her again. "I know I just met you, but I feel like I've know you for so much longer. I've heard so many stories about you from your grandparents, and then surprise! I come here, and I meet you. I learn more about you and I can't help the way I feel. I've never liked someone as much as I like you." he said.

Rory closed her eyes, blinking back tears. The elevator dinged, signaling it's arrival. The doors opened and she opened her eyes. "I have to go." she chocked out as she got on and pressed the button for the doors to close. She knew if she didn't shut the doors right away, he would get back on with her, or worse, she would get back off and kiss him again. Her lips were still tingling as she pressed the button for floor six. More tears escaped her eyes. How could she meet someone less than five hours ago, but feel so strongly for them. She felt like she had met him before, but she didn't press the thought. She got off the elevator when it stopped on her floor and walked to her room. She opened the door to see Jamie and Paris still going at it.

"Out. Now." she said in a stern voice. "Jamie get out. I need to talk to Paris."

The two broke apart and Paris looked over at her best friend. She had tears stains on her cheeks and more tears were falling. "Jamie, I'll see you tomorrow. I think Rory needs me."

"Ok." Jamie said, giving her one last kiss before he got up and left.

"Rory what's wrong?" Paris asked as she got off her bed and went over to her best friend. She pulled her into a hug and then led her over to her bed. "Did Huntzberger do something?"

Rory let out a small laugh. "No Paris, not exactly." she said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Then what?" Paris asked.

"I don't love Dean anymore." Rory said.

"And you're crying about that? Rory, it's hard when you realize you don't feel a certain way about someone anymore, but come on! It's Dean. I think you know what my opinion on this is."

"I like Logan and he kissed me, but I feel terrible about it."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't broken up with Dean yet, Paris! I'm cheating!"

"Rory, it was one kiss."

"But I liked it."

"So get on the phone and dump Dean!" Paris said.

"Paris that's mean. I can't do it over the phone!"

"So get him to come up here."

"Make him spend him money and come up here just so I can dump him? Uh uh. No way." Rory said.

"Then go to Stars Hollow for a day and do it there. You have the money."

"But all the activities here are starting tomorrow."

"So go on Saturday. There's nothing going on that day. It's a free day. We get to do whatever we want."

"Maybe I should."

"Maybe you should." Paris copied.

"I really like Logan." Rory said with a smile. "He knows my grandparents so that meeting wouldn't be weird. He already knew a lot about me too. Guess my grandmother likes to brag about me." she said with a laugh. "I feel like maybe I met him once before though."

"Maybe you have."

"Maybe. I think I need to call my mom. After that though, I want to hear all the details about you and Jamie. You started making out at dinner." Rory said with another laugh. "That's so not you Paris."

"Yeah, well. Certain people bring out the other sides I hide away."

"You mean you promiscuous side?"

"Hey! I didn't sleep with him. We were just making out."

"God that sounds so weird coming from your mouth."

"Yeah, well. People can make minor changes, right?"

"Of course they can. I think I'm gonna call my mom now. Thanks Paris." Rory said, giving her friend a hug.

"No problem Ror." Paris said as she got off the bed and went into the living room area to watch t.v.

Rory pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice said.

"Mom? Were you sleeping? It's only midnight."

"Luke goes to bed early." Lorelai said. "Now, you better have a good reason for waking mommy from her beauty sleep." she joked.

"I don't think I love Dean anymore."

"Ok, that's a good reason." Lorelai said, sitting up in bed. "Where did that come from?"

"Have we ever met the Huntzbergers?"

"Ok, where did _that_ come from?"

"Have we met them mom?" Rory asked with a little more force.

"Uh, I think I used to babysit for their son when you were two. I would take you with me, and you two would play. It was the cutest thing." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I knew I met him." Rory said.

"What?"

"Logan Huntzberger is here mom."

"Is he? Oh wow. I miss that little guy. He could be a handful but he reminded me of how I used to be."

"Yeah, well he's not a little boy anymore. He's gonna start Yale in the fall mom, and I like him."

"Well of course hun, everyone always liked him."

"No mom, I _really_ like him." Rory said, emphasizing the word 'really.'

"Is this why you don't love Dean anymore?"

"I don't think I've loved Dean for a while now mom. I say it to him, but it never feels right. It's just weird. And then I talk to Logan, and he makes me melt. He's so kind, and sweet. He's smart, charming, and he has ambitions mom. He doesn't want to take over his father's company. He just wants to be a reporter like me." Rory said with a smile. "And his kisses are amazing."

"Wait, you kissed him?"

"No, he kissed me, and I think I kinda yelled at him about it because I'm still with Dean, but I really liked the kiss. I really like him, and he said he likes me too. He knows grandma and grandpa, and apparently whenever Logan and his parents have been at grandma and grandpa's, they've spoken of me."

"Ah, so he already knows stuff."

"Yeah, and I told him more about me, and he told me about him. I really, really like him, and now I don't know if he'll even want to talk to me again. I mean, I yelled at him for kissing me, after I told him I liked him!"

"Wait, you told him you liked him?"

"He asked, and I couldn't lie to him."

"So he said he liked you back?"

"Yeah, and then he kissed me."

"Aw hun. You gotta break up with Dean."

"I know. But I can't do it over the phone, or through a letter, or email. And I definitely can't wait until the end of the summer. I can't ask him to come up here, because it's like he's paying to be broken up with. I think I need to come home for a day." Rory said. "There's a free day on Saturday. We get to do whatever we want. Can I come home Saturday mom? I can get a flight early in the morning, and then leave that night so I'm back for more stuff on Sunday."

"I think that's a great idea Rory." Lorelai said. "I can wire you the money if you want." she said jokingly.

"No that's ok. I've got enough to get one round-trip ticket."

"Ok, but I'm reimbursing you before you leave again. You need that money for up there."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you Saturday. I'll call you tomorrow with flight info."

"Ok hun. I love you, and this is a good thing. You're gonna have someone that's perfect for you and has the same interests, and not a bad butt if I remember correctly." Lorelai said with a laugh.

Rory laughed back. "Ok mom. Love you. Bye."

Both hung up their phones, and then Rory called the airport to get a flight for Saturday. There was one leaving on Saturday morning at eight and one returning to D.C. that night that left at nine. She ordered her tickets, gave them her debit credit card number, thanked the worker and hung up. She told Paris of when she was leaving and returning, she called her mom back giving her the info and then Paris told Rory all the details she didn't already know, about Jamie. The two went to bed after some girl talk. Rory couldn't sleep though. She kept thinking about Logan. He looked kinda hurt when she yelled at him. She hated doing that to him since she cared about him so much. She let out a short laugh. She had just met him, well, re-met him. The last time she saw him, she was two and he was three. She found it funny she could have such strong feelings for the guy when she just had her first real conversation with him six hours ago. But he was Logan Huntzberger. How could she not fall for him. She finally drifted off around three in the morning, only getting four hours of sleep.

The alarm clock in the room was going off at seven a.m. and the two girls pulled themselves out of bed. The each got a shower and dressed in jeans and a t shirt, and applied light makeup before walking down to the dining room for breakfast. The tables were set up the same, with the same people seated together.

'_Great.'_ she thought. _'I have to see him. What am I going to say?' _Paris and Rory walked over to their table where Jamie was waiting.

"Hello ladies." Jamie said, greeting them each, and greeting Paris with a kiss.

"Hi Jamie." Rory said, taking her seat. Logan or Colin hadn't arrived yet.

"Is she ok?" Jamie whispered to Paris.

"Yeah, she'll be ok. Just needs to go home for a day. Break up with her boyfriend, she'll be fine." Paris said.

"Hm, speaking of boyfriends." Jamie said. "Can I be yours?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course you can Jamie." Paris said, sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Enough you two. I'm hungry this morning. Don't make me lose my appetite." Rory said as she got up and went to get in line for the breakfast buffet.

Jamie and Paris followed, getting food for themselves too. After filling their plates, they walked back to their table. Rory saw that Logan and Colin had arrived and were sitting in the same spots as the night before. Rory took her seat next to Logan. He looked at her as she sat next to him. When she was situated in her seat, he initiated conversation.

"Hi Rory." he said.

'_At least he didn't use the nickname. I'll lose it if he uses the nickname. I'll cry.'_ she thought. "Hi Logan." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry about last night Ace." he said.

'_Damn.'_ she thought. _'He used it.'_ "Don't be." she said. "I'm not sorry about last night Logan. I'm not sorry you kissed me because it was an amazing kiss. I just feel bad that it happened before I broke up with Dean."

"Does that mean you're going to break up with him?" Logan asked.

"I'm going home to Stars Hollow, on Saturday Logan. I have some stuff to do. I hope you'll still be here when I get back."

"Of course I will Ace."

"Ok." she said. "So, did you know that we've met before?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep. You were three, and I was two. My mom used to babysit you."

"I knew I had known you longer than since yesterday."

"You know, I felt like I had met you before too." she said.

"Guess it's meant to be Ace." he said.

"Yeah, guess it is." she said before taking a bite of her eggs.

* * *

After breakfast, the group was taken into a large conference room the hotel had. 

"Now that you've all eaten, I think it's time to break you up in your debate groups. You'll be paired with someone from a different school, comparing debate strategies, and your writing skills. Let's begin." he said. "Lisa Whitman from Andover, is with Eric Landry from Groton. Paris Geller from Chilton, you'll be with Jamie Phelps who will be attending Princeton in the fall. Tanya Green from Andover, is with Matt Jamison from Rivers. Rory Gilmore from Chilton is with Logan Huntzberger who will be attending Yale in the fall, and Colin McCrae who will also be attending Yale, will be with Melissa Freeman who will be attending Harvard. Get with your partners ladies and gentleman, go over notes, and we'll reconvene after lunch to go over the debate schedule, when we will be visiting certain landmarks, and when you'll all get to meet the congressmen and congresswomen. Enjoy your morning." he said before leaving the room.

"Guess it really is meant to be, huh Ace?" Logan asked with a small laugh as he pulled his chair next to her.

"Yeah." she said as she smiled at him. "Oh, and you owe me that movie night tonight Huntzberger, I have a feeling Jamie and Paris will be commandeering my room again."

"You got it Ace." he said as he grabbed her hand under the table. He couldn't believe he was falling for her so fast. But she was different. She was Rory Gilmore, and he wanted nothing more than to be her boyfriend.

* * *

Saturday came and Rory packed a carry on bag before going to the airport. She picked up her tickets and went through security, and then to the boarding gate. Before she knew it, her flight was being called and she was in her seat. She took out a book and began reading. A while later she was landing in Hartford. She exited the plane and walked to baggage claim where her mother would be waiting. She saw Lorelai and quickened her walking pace so she could get to her mother quicker. Lorelai engulfed Rory in a hug when she saw her. 

"Hey hun."

"Hi mommy." Rory said as she clung to her mother. She had missed Lorelai even though she had only been gone for a week.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to get this over with." Rory said.

"Ok. Let's go." Lorelai said as they exited the airport and walked to her jeep.

"Can drop me off at Dean's mom? I think I want to do this now before I loose my courage."

"Of course hun." Lorelai said as they pulled onto the highway. The drive to Stars Hollow was filled with Rory telling her mom everything that had been going on so far. "Sounds like you really like him hun." Lorelai said.

"I do mom. He's amazing."

"Well, he was always a little cutie when he was little. I can't wait to see him again."

"You will." Rory said as they pulled up in front of Dean's house. "Ok, I'll be home in a little while." Rory said. She looked at the clock and saw it was eleven thirty. "Actually, I'll meet you for lunch at Lukes."

"Ok hun. See you soon." Lorelai said as she watched her daughter get out of the car and go up the front steps to Dean's house.

Rory walked up the steps with caution. This was going to be hard. She knocked on the door, and a few moments later, it was opened by Dean, a huge smile on his face when he saw her.

"Rory? What are you doing here? Decide to come home? Miss me that much?" he asked with a grin.

'_Oh God.'_ Rory thought. "Can I come in Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. So really, why are you here?" he asked as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Yep, not as good as the one she shared with Logan earlier in the week.

"We really need to talk Dean."

"Ok." he said, sitting on the couch. She sat next to him but kept her distance.

She looked him in the eye as she began to speak. "This isn't working." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You and me. We're not working. I think we should break up."

"What?" he asked again, but louder.

"I don't want to see you anymore Dean."

"Why?" he bellowed.

"Because I don't think I love you anymore. I like someone else."

Dean scoffed. "It's Jess, isn't it?" he asked, disgust in his voice.

"What? No, it's not Jess!" she said.

"Then who, Rory?"

"You don't know him."

"What, is it some richie rich up in D.C.?" he asked, getting more angry.

"I guess you could put it that way."

"So you're willing to throw away two years for some rich playboy you've know for a week?" Dean yelled.

"Yes." Rory said. "But I've known him longer than a week. I've kinda known him for practically my whole life."

"Why Rory?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm falling in love with him." she said as tears came to her eyes. "God, I met him when I was two, and I just saw him again a week ago, but I'm falling. I can't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants, right?" she asked.

"Your heart wants him?" Dean asked.

"Yes." she said as some of her tears fell. "I think I love him."

"Then leave Rory. Go back to D.C. and tell him. Forget about me, and do what makes you happy. Tell him you love him, because if he's feels about you the way I do, then he loved you the minute he saw you. So go, just leave." Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean." Rory said as she walked to the door. "I loved you, I did.. I just don't anymore. I'm so sorry." she said as she pulled the door open and left. She walked to Lukes and entered the diner to see Jess wiping down the counter, and her mother flirting with Luke.

"Hey, look who's back already." Jess said as he threw down the rag and went over to hug Rory. He held on a little too long though.

"Hey Jess." she said.

"Hi Ror." he said as he continued to hug her. He stuck his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Jess." Rory said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." he said as he let go.

"Hey sweets, how'd it go?" Lorelai asked as Rory walked over to her table.

"Not as bad as I thought it would. I just wanna get back to D.C. now though."

"You're going back?" Jess asked as he brought her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. It's not over yet. The program lasts all summer. I just had to come home for a day and take care of some things."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I broke up with Dean."

"Ah, Ror. I'm sorry." Jess said.

"Don't worry about it. I have something better waiting for me in D.C."

"I hope you don't mean Paris." Jess said with a look of disgust on his face.

Rory laughed. "No, actually. His name's Logan." Rory said with a smile.

Jess slightly paled. When he heard her say she had broken up with Dean, he brightened up immensely, but then she mentioned some guy named Logan, and his heart broke.

"Well, he's a lucky guy." Jess said as he went back to the counter. He knew he could never have Rory.

The Lorelais had their lunch and did a little shopping before later having dinner and then getting Rory back to the airport. She said goodbye to her mother, promising to call when she landed and then she went inside to go through what had seemed like a normal routine. Getting through security, and then waiting to board her plane. After getting on the plane, she pulled her book back out, hoping to finish it on her way home. A few hours later, she exited the plane and walked to baggage claim expecting to find Paris and a taxi waiting to take them back to their hotel, but instead she came across Logan Huntzberger. He was waiting for her, his signature smirk in place. She smiled when she saw him and hurried over. He pulled her into a hug when she got to him.

"Missed you Ace." he said.

"I was gone for one day."

"That's one day to long." he said.

"Hotel?" Rory asked.

"Let's go." he said, grabbing her backpack and her hand. They walked back outside and got into the awaiting taxi. Logan told the driver the hotel they were staying at and he drove off to their destination. Logan put his arm around Rory and she leaned into him, loving the feeling. "Did everything go ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything's great." she said.

As they continued their drive, it began to rain. They pulled up in front of the hotel and got out. 'C'mon Ace. Let's get inside, it's raining." Logan said as they got out of the cab.

"Logan, wait." Rory said. "Let's stay out here for a minute." she said as she stepped into the rain.

"Ace are you crazy? You'll get sick!" he said as he went after her. She was already soaked through her clothes. It was raining really hard. He gathered her in his arms, keeping them both warm from the cold rain.

"I guess you're crazy too, 'cause you followed me out here." she said as he held her and the rain fell on them.

"Crazy about you." he said.

"I think I love you Logan." Rory said.

"I know I love you Rory." he said.

She smiled at him before crashing her lips on his. He responded immediately as they stood in the rain. They were officially a cliche. Saying I love you in the rain and standing there, kissing, long enough where both of them could have caught pneumonia twice. But they didn't care. They had each other and they were happy. Happy being a cliche, happy being together.

"We should get inside. We're all wet." Logan said.

"Ok." Rory said before kissing him one more time and then dragging him into the hotel lobby, both dripping everywhere.

Logan walked Rory up to her room and then went back to his to change into dry clothes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Paris asked when Rory entered their room.

"I was in the rain."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because I'm in love."

"You make no sense sometimes Gilmore." Paris said.

"Thanks." Rory said with a smile as she grabbed some dry clothes and went into the bathroom. After changing into some sweats, she went back out into the bedroom and flopped down on her bed. "I love him Paris."

"I kinda got that with the 'I was in the rain because I'm in love.' Paris said.

"He loves me Paris."

"Of course he does. All the blonde boys love you and nickname you. It's kinda sick actually. The power you have over them."

Rory laughed. A few minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. She went to open it, and in walked Logan.

"Hi." she said

"Hi." he said, taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"Ugh, if you two are going to do that all summer, then I'm going to go find Jamie and have some fun myself. See ya." Paris said as she left the room.

"All alone." Logan said.

"Movies?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely." Logan said as he laid down on her bed. She put in a DVD and joined him. He pulled her close and kissed her head. "I love you Ace. I'll always love you."

"I love you too." she said before pressing play and letting the movie begin.

* * *

A/N: ok, so that was waaayyyy long! Lol. It's the longest thing I've ever written. So here's my idea for this. This story is only going to be 3 to 5 chapters, but each chapter will be really long. That way I can finish it quickly. Also, I know it seems a bit rushed time wise because it's like, they're saying I love you after a week, but hey, they did meet when they were toddlers! Lol. Plus, look at Romeo and Juliet. Sure they died, but they loved each other the minute they met, so think of this as love at first sight. Lol. Also, the Hemingway stuff is from 'So...Good Talk' in season five, but I thought it could be a cute way for them to meet, because in that episode, Rory spills her coins while ordering coffee, and Logan's like 'This would definitely qualify as a cute meet if we hadn't already met. ' and I was like, that is so perfect! So, I tweaked it a tad with the sidekick thing, but it worked and I love it! Lol. Ok, so I've been working on this since two o'clock this afternoon, and it's now 11: 40 at night where I live. So, I put a lot into this. Like, all I have, so please, please review! I hate having to beg, but I want reviews on this story soooo bad. Please, please, review. Thank you so much. 


	2. Wear Me Like A Locket

A/N: hello all! Are you all ready for another super long chapter? Hm, are ya? Lol. So, I know I said this story is going to have MAJOR time skips in it. Lol. So this chapter is the end of the summer, where they have to say goodbye for a while, and Logan goes to Yale, and Rory starts senior year, because if you didn't catch it last chapter, Logan is one year older. Ok, here it is...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...so sad...

**---**

**Chapter 2: Wear Me Like A Locket**

August came way to fast for them. It was leaving day, as so many people called it. The day they all said bye to each other and went home. Rory and Paris were both having a hard time, having to say goodbye to their boyfriends. Both girls had had the best summer ever. Both found an incredible guy, both fell in love, and now, both were moping around. Sure they still had each other, but what was senior year without their boyfriends? Logan had already promised Rory he would come to all her school events no matter when they were or what time they happened. He loved her, so he would always be there for her. Jamie had promised Paris the same thing, feeling the same way as Logan. He was head over heels in love with Paris, and while some questioned it, wondering how he could love Paris, he always told them he liked her intensity. It drawled him in. Rory could say the same about Logan's smirk. It was the most gorgeous, perfect thing she had ever seen. It was cocky, but cute. She loved it, and she loved him.

So now as it was leaving day, August 14th, Paris awoke to a knock at the door. Rory was still asleep. That girl could sleep through anything. Paris got up in a huff and answered the door, revealing Logan Huntzberger. She stepped aside so he could come in before going back to her bed to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Logan walked over to Rory's bed and sat down next to her. "Ace." he whispered. "Rory, wake up." he said a little louder as he gently shook her.

She mumbled something before turning to face him, her eyes still closed. "No." she said.

He gave a small laugh. "Ror, c'mon. You have to wake up." he said as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I don't wanna wake up." she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

She sighed, her eyes still closed the whole time she spoke. "Because if I wake up, then I have to leave today, and if I leave today, then that means I won't get to see you everyday anymore, and if I can't see you everyday then I'll be very sad, and I'll probably cry."

"Rory, we talked about this. We're going to be fine. We're going to talk everyday, no matter what. On the phone, emails, text messages, IM's. It'll be fine. I love you, and that's all that matters. I'm going to visit you all the time, we're only a half an hour away. I'll be down for every school event you have, and you can come up to Yale whenever you want. I will always want to see you. I love you." he said as he caressed her cheek. She finally opened her eyes and he smiled at her before putting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." she said.

"I know you do. And I trust you."

"I trust you too, but I know those college girls are going to be throwing themselves at you. How am I supposed to compete with college girls Logan?"

"You don't have to compete. You're always number one in my heart." he said as he kissed her again.

"Ok, can you two stop being so sappy this early in the morning? You're making me want to puke." Paris said.

"Please Paris, you know you'll be having this same conversation with Jamie later." Rory said as she sat up.

"Yes but at least it'll be in the afternoon. Less urges to puke then."

"You have weird logic Paris." Rory said.

"Thanks." Paris replied as she got up, grabbed some clothes and went to shower.

"So, you ok?" Logan asked after Paris left.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Rory said as she kissed him. He deepened it and soon they were lying down on the bed. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted. She loved when he kissed like this. He always gave her the best kisses. The kind she had never experienced with Dean. The kind Dean was too shy to try. He circled her in his arms and his hand ran under the back of her tank top, rubbing small circles on her back. She let out a small moan and he smiled against her lips. He loved knowing he could elicit this kind of reaction from her just by rubbing her back. He moved to kiss her neck, and she let out a shaky breath. "Logan." she said, breathy. "Paris is in the bathroom."

"Ignore her." he said as he moved up to the spot right behind her ear lobe. Her eyes closed as she let out a sigh of contentment.

"We can ignore her, but I don't think she'll ignore us."

He kissed his way back up to her lips, and placed one more gentle kiss there. "You're right. We should stop." he said giving her one last kiss and sitting up.

"I'm really going to miss this." she said quietly.

He smirked. "What, our make out sessions?"

She laughed and hit him playfully. "No. Well, yes, but mostly just this." she said gesturing between the two of them. "Just, us. Together all the time. I'll miss you when you aren't around."

"I'll miss you too Ace." he said as he pulled her to him and enveloped her in a tight hug. She clung to him, not wanting to let go. A knock came to the door so she pulled away slightly to go get it. He gave her a quick kiss before she got up. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Jamie.

"Hey Jamie." she said. "Paris is in the shower."

"Thanks." he said before entering the bathroom.

"Is she gonna get mad he went in there?" Logan asked.

"Uh, no. In fact, maybe we should go." Rory said, getting out of bed and throwing on a sweatshirt and slipping into her flip flops.

"Why?"Logan asked.

"Uh, before..." But it was too late, noises were already coming from the bathroom. "That." Rory said as she grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Enough said." Logan said as he shut the door behind them.

"Let's get breakfast. I'm hungry." Rory said.

"You're always hungry." Logan said with a laugh.

"And coffee. I need coffee."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to become coffee deprived."

"No, we wouldn't." she said with a smile as they got into the elevator and rode down to the lobby. When they got off, they walked into the large dining room and sat at their usual table. The one where they first talked. The one where she proved him and Colin wrong about Hemingway. It was the table they sat at everyday for every meal.

After grabbing their plates, they made their way back to the table to eat. Paris and Jamie joined them about a half hour later.

"Have fun?" Rory asked Paris.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun." Paris said with a smirk.

"Eww, I shouldn't have asked." Rory said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"It's your own fault Gilmore. That reporter side got the best of you." Paris said.

Breakfast continued as the group talked. Colin had come down a few minutes later, saying he couldn't wait to get back to his girlfriend Stephanie and see what kind of trouble their crazy friend Finn had gotten into.

"Ah yes, we need to make sure Finn didn't get arrested." Logan said.

"Knowing him, he most likely did...more than once." Colin said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure Steph bailed him out though. She could never leave one of us behind bars." Logan said.

"You've been arrested?" Rory asked Logan.

"Once, but it was minor. We got locked out of our dorm at Zugeberg boarding school in Switzerland, and we were only in our boxers." Colin started.

"But we didn't have our wallets so we couldn't buy new clothes or anything and we had no key. So we walk to the housing office to ask for a key to get in, but we were stopped on the way by the school's security." Logan said.

"So they arrested us on indecent exposure." Colin said.

"And we spent the night in the campus jail." Logan finished.

"How did you get locked out in the first place, and in only your boxers?" Rory asked.

"Finn." Colin and Logan said in unison.

"What did Finn do?" Paris asked.

"Kicked us out." Colin said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"He had a girl coming over." Logan said. "I think his exact words were 'she's a redhead, so get out mates.'" Logan said.

"Wasn't it Rosemary that came over?" Colin asked.

"Yeah." Logan said. "I remember now, she was Finn's favorite from boarding school." he said, turning to Rory. "And she always turned him down when he asked her to come home with him, but that was the night she finally agreed to go with him."

"That still doesn't explain the boxers part." Paris said.

"We were sleeping. He just came in and kicked us out." Colin said.

"Interesting friend there." Rory said.

"Well, what can we say? Finn is...Finn." Logan said.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Baldwin, the main instructor, said from the microphone at the podium. "Finish up your breakfasts, finish packing up and then come downstairs to check out. The busses will be here in an hour to take you all to the airport."

Rory sighed. "Guess we gotta go." she said as she started to get up.

"I'll help you get your bags Ace." Logan said, following her. Jamie, Paris and Colin got up as well. They all rode the elevator to the sixth floor and went down to Paris and Rory's room. Rory opened the door and they all went in. Rory and Paris both grabbed their big suitcases and brought them to the door where the boys grabbed them. The girls threw their backpacks over their shoulders and looked back at the room.

"Good memories." Paris said.

"Really good memories." Rory said as she turned and faced Logan. "The best memories."

"C'mon Ace. Let's got check out." Logan said as he slung his free arm around her shoulders and they made their way back to the elevator. After getting off at the lobby and checking out, they walked outside where the bus driver was loading suitcases. Logan handed him Rory's as Jamie did the same for Paris. They weren't going to be on the same bus since they had to go to different airports. While Jamie was going back to New Jersey, Logan was going to Paris to spend the last week of summer vacation with his family. He wasn't too happy about that, since the only family member he liked was his sister Honor.

After getting rid of the bags, both boys pulled their girlfriends into a hug.

"It'll be ok Rory. We'll be fine." Logan assured her as he kissed her head. He felt her nod her head against his chest. "Call me when you get in?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Ok. I love you." he said before kissing her.

"I love you too. Talk to you soon." she said before giving him a kiss and moving out of his embrace to get on the bus. "Bye Logan." she said as the tears fell. He pulled her back to him for a minute, and wiped them away with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." she said before giving him one last kiss and getting on the bus.

Paris and Jamie had been going through the same conversation. Rory got onto the bus and took her seat. She looked out the window to see Paris still making out with Jamie.

"Paris, come on!" she shouted. "We're going to miss our flight if you don't get on the bus and let the nice man drive us all the airport."

Other people on the bus had agreed with Rory and shouts of 'Yeah!' 'Stop making out!' and 'Get your ass on here!' were heard. Paris broke away from Jamie said another quick bye and got onto the bus.

"Jeez." she said as she passed people, making her way to her seat. "Chill people. It's not my fault I have someone to kiss and you don't."

"Paris!" Rory chastised. "That was a little harsh."

"So." Paris said sitting down and pulling out a book.

And that was Paris for you. Not caring whatsoever what others thought of her. She told the truth and didn't care if people hated her for it. She had her friends, and now she had her boyfriend. She didn't need anyone else.

"Sometimes I don't get you." Rory said as she got out a book herself.

An hour later they arrived at the airport. Everyone on the bus got their luggage checked before saying last goodbyes and going in separate directions to their boarding gates. After getting through security, Rory and Paris waited near their gate for their flight to be called for boarding.

"I miss Jamie." Paris said.

"Paris, stop." Rory said.

"What, I miss him."

"Paris, please stop. Don't make this hard. Don't mention them until we're in Hartford, where we can't run out of here and drive to the other airport, and stop them from leaving."

"You're right. I should stop talking about Jamie."

"Yeah."

"So what should we talk about then?"

"Wanna go to Lukes with me and mom for dinner tonight? I know I need one of his burgers. I'm sure you do to."

"Yeah, and some chili fries."

"Great, we'll go."

"Attention. All passengers on flight 815 to Hartford, please board at gate 7. Thank you." a flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Hey, flight 815? That's the flight number on 'LOST.' Should we be worried?" Paris asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Hey, maybe we should ask the flight attendant if the plane is going to break apart in the air, 1000 miles off course and there will be a doctor, a convict, a druggie who gave up his Heroin, who by the way is also my favorite character on that show, a con artist, a heavy guy who's cool about everything, a guy from Iraq, a sister and her amazingly hot step-brother who later dies, and I cried at that point, a guy who used to be in a wheelchair, but can now suddenly walk, a pregnant Aussie, a monster who is considered a 'security system,' some weird black smoke, and a bunch of 'others' who steal the little boy..."

"Gilmore!" Paris said. "You're rambling."

"Sorry, but do you see my point? I think we have nothing to worry about, and if we do end up on some alternate reality island, we can warn everyone that there might be some crazy french woman running around with a riffle." Rory said with a smirk.

"Let's go before the plane leaves without us." Paris said as she dragged Rory towards the gate.

After getting on the plane, Paris and Rory continued to talk. A few minutes after take off, the flight attendants started to hand out snacks.

"Would you like anything?" one of them asked as she came to Paris and Rory.

"A coke please." Rory said. She was handed her drink and she opened it to take a sip.

"I'll have a water." Paris said. After getting her drink, the flight attendant moved onto the next row of people.

A few hours later, the plane landed and they got off. Walking to baggage claim, they saw Lorelai waiting for them.

"Mom!" Rory said excitedly as she practically ran into her mothers arms.

"Hey kid. Missed ya!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I missed you too mom. We have so much to tell you!"

"Well lets go to Lukes." she said before turning to Paris. "Hey hun. Have fun?" she asked as she gave Paris a hug.

"Hey Lorelai." Paris said as she hugged the woman who was like a second mother to her. Well, actually more like a first mother to her. Paris's mom was always gone as was her dad. They were on business trips, at couples counciling. They of course were gone at the moment, so Paris would be staying with Rory and Lorelai for a while. "Yeah, we had a great time." Paris answered.

"So, how's this Jamie I've heard so much about?" Lorelai asked Paris.

"He's great. I miss him already."

"Aw, of course you do. So, hungry?"

"Starved." Rory said.

"Then lets go. Burgers are calling." Lorelai said.

"Ok, why don't you bring the car up and we'll get our luggage from the baggage carousal." Rory said.

"You got it. Be back in a minute." Lorelai said as she left to go pull her jeep up to the door. Paris and Rory only had to wait about two minutes before they saw their bags come out. They rotated along the carousal until they started to pass where the girls were. Each one grabbed their bag and walked out the doors just as Lorelai pulled up. She got out of the car and helped them put their bags into the trunk. After everything was packed in the car, they got in and headed to Stars Hollow for some of Lukes amazing burgers. The drive was filled with stories of trips they had taken in D.C., funny things the boys had done, and all the debates they had won along with the number of kids they'd made cry.

"I can't believe you guys made 12 kids cry!" Lorelai said.

"Well, putting me with Jamie to debate was like suicide for those other kids. You'd think they'd like to give someone else a fighting chance. They should have lined the hallways with self-esteem counselors."

"Wow, sounds like Jamie is quite the debater. Even better when he's with you Paris." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, he's really good. It was so great. Rory made some of those kids cry too." Paris said.

Lorelai gasped. "Huh! My little baby? Making kids cry?"

"Well, I had some help from Logan. He's really good too."

"I'm sure he is." Lorelai said as they pulled up in front of Lukes. They got out of the car and went into the diner. Jess was cleaning the counter and Luke was taking Kirk's order.

"Come on Kirk, don't you know what you want yet?" Luke asked, getting annoyed.

"I want that stuff I think is meatloaf." Kirk said. Luke gave him an 'order something real, or get out' face. "Sorry." Kirk said. "Just a burger and fries is good."

"Got it." Luke said before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Jess said going over to the three girls that had entered the diner. "Glad to see you back." he said, glancing at Paris, but practically staring at Rory. He was hoping that since the guy she was dating was starting college, they had broken up at the end of summer, and he could have his shot at being her boyfriend.

"Glad to be back." Paris said as she chose a table for them and sat down. The two Lorelai's followed.

"So what can I gettcha?" Jess asked.

"Burger, chili fries, and some of the world's greatest coffee." Rory said.

"Same." Paris said.

"Oh, me too!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Got it. Three burgers, three chili fries, and a whole lot of coffee. Comin right up." he said as he took the order to Luke.

"Oh, I have to call Logan." Rory said as she pulled her phone out.

"Did he make you promise to call when you got in?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Yes, and I need to call now, his flight to Paris leaves in an hour." she said, dialing the number. A few moments later, she was greeted by her wonderful boyfriend.

"Hey Ace." he said. She could hear the smile in him voice.

"Hey you. I got in ok." she said.

"Well good. So how was the flight?"

"Fine. Paris and I talked for a while, read a bit. We're at Lukes now waiting for our food. Oh, wait, Jess is bringing it over now."

"I'll let you go then. I love you. Call you when I get to Paris. I'm dreading it already."

"Aww, poor baby. Not to happy about seeing the parents?"

"No, the only saving grace is that my sister will be there."

"Ok, well have a good flight, have fun in Paris, and I love you too. Talk to you later."

"Bye Ace."

"Bye Logan." she said before hanging up.

---

Jess was listening to her side of the conversation as he made his way over to the table with their food. _'Damn.'_ he thought. _'She's still with him. And here I was getting all hopeful'_

"and I love you too." he heard her say. _'She loves him? Shit.'_ Jess thought as he put their food down in front of each girl.

"Enjoy." he said before walking away. He knew he'd never get her, but that didn't mean his feelings would go away. He would always love her, and she would always love Logan.

"Paris?" Lorelai asked

"Yes?" Paris said.

"No, Paris?" she asked looking at Rory.

"What?" Paris asked, getting agitated.

"Ugh!" Lorelai grunted. "I meant, Paris? Logan is going _to_ Paris?"

"Yeah, he's spending the last week of summer vacation there with his parents." Rory said.

"Ooh. Vacation with the Huntzbergers. Fun." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Yep. He's not looking forward to it."

"Well, who would? It's the Huntzbergers." Lorelai said.

"Good point." Paris said. "I met them once at party. Well, Mitchum and Shira at least. Not the nicest of people. I can see why Logan doesn't like his parents to much. They kept yelling at the catering staff that night. Something about the mushroom caps weren't done, or the apple tarts were too tart. I don't know. I think I saw one of the waitresses crying."

"That's awful." Rory said.

"Just think hun. You'll have to meet them." Lorelai said.

"Only if he wants me too." Rory said.

"Please honey. I know it's early and your only seventeen, but you're gonna marry that boy one day. You'll have to meet his parents sometime.

Jess heard Lorelai say 'marry that boy' and he practically choked and spit out the water he was drinking. Everyone in the diner turned to look at him, including Rory, Lorelai, and Paris.

"You ok, there Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine." he said as he coughed a little. "Just went down the wrong pipe."

"Yeah, right when you heard marry." Paris muttered in a quiet voice that only Rory heard.

"Paris." Rory hissed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Paris said in a quiet whisper. "He's totally in love with you."

"What?" Rory shouted. This time everyone in the diner turned to look at her. "What?" she asked again, quieter, after seeing they had an audience.

"Jess is in love with you."

"No he's not." Rory said.

"Ok, sure. Keep telling yourself that. But how about how whenever he hugs you, his whole face goes to your hair and he hold on for a little too long, or how he glaces at me, and stares at you? Hm? What about that?"

"She's right kid. Jess has some pretty strong feelings for you." Lorelai said, keeping up with their hushed voices.

"Ok, so maybe he likes how my hair smells, or he's attracted to me, but he does not love me!"

"Yes he does." Paris hissed between gritted teeth. "Be careful around him. We see how he looks at you Rory. It's the same way Logan looks at you, and it's the same way Tristan looks at you, the same way Dean used to look at you."

"Wow, that's a long list of boys." Lorelai said. "My daughter, the heartbreaker."

"Oh please." Rory said.

"Rory, you know I'm right." Paris said.

"Fine, maybe you're right. But I'm not going to worry about it. I don't have those feelings for Jess, so why should it matter?"

"Because he might try and do something." Paris said.

"What, like kiss me?" Rory asked

"Well yeah. For some boys, they don't care that you already have a boyfriend. If they want you, they'll try and get you. No matter what. Jess wants you, and he might try and get you. Ya know what? Look out for Tristan too. He definitely likes you. Mary." Paris said with a smirk.

"Ugh, it's bad enough he calls me that. Not you too." Rory said.

"Yeah right, like I would call you that. We all know you aren't so innocent. Especially when Logan's around."

"Paris!" Rory hissed.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"I caught them making out in our room." Paris said with smirk.

"Wipe the smirk off your face Geller. I caught you making out with Jamie every night! And let's not forget this morning's shower activities that Logan and I started to hear as we were leaving for breakfast." Rory said, a smirk of her own playing at her lips.

"Ok. I think that's enough." Lorelai said. "Check please." she shouted.

Jess brought the check over and Lorelai went to pay it. After she paid the three girls left the diner and headed for the crap shack.

"I can't believe school is starting in a week." Paris said.

"I know." Rory said. "More papers, more writing for _The Franklin_, more being harassed by Francie and her cronies, more Tristan calling me 'Mary.' Ugh." she said, shuddering in disgust.

"Don't worry about it hun." Lorelai said. "If bible boy gets on your nerves, limo boy can always take care of him." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Don't call Logan limo boy." Rory said. "You don't even know if he has one."

"Please! He's a Huntzberger. Of course he has one." Lorelai said.

"Whatever mom. Let's just watch movies. I need a Gilmore movie night."

---

After movie night had ended, Rory was in her room, unpacking. Since Paris was staying with them for a few weeks, they had added another bed into Rory's already cramped room. She didn't mind though, Paris was her best friend. She pulled all her dirty clothes out of her suitcase and went to put them in the washer. After loading it and starting it, she returned to her room. She was about to zip up her suitcase and put it away, when she saw something laying at the bottom of it. She pulled out a small blue box and opened it. Inside was a note and a beautiful platinum heart locket. She pulled out the note and read it first.

_Ace,_

_A little present for you. Hope you like it. Read the inscription on the back, and then there's another one inside. I love you so much._

_Logan_

Rory pulled the locket out of the box. There was a small carving on the front, to what appeared to be the letters R.G. He had gotten it engraved with her initials. When she turned it over, she saw the lyric from one of her favorite songs that seemed to fit this present perfectly.

_Wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue. _

Rory started to get teary when she read this. Some may have found it weird to use this particular lyric, but to her it fit. It was a locket after all, and it came from a song she loved. She knew that Logan picking this meant a lot to him too. He always thought she looked good in blue, it matched her eyes. She let out a small laugh at this thought. It was the perfect gift. She opened it up to see two things. On the right side, there was a picture of the two of them that he must have shrunk on the photo program his computer had. The left side held the other inscription.

_-Ace,_

_I'll always love you._

_-Logan_

What he had said to her that first night she got back from breaking up with Dean. _'I love you Ace. I'll always love you.'_ His voice kept ringing through her head as some of the tears fell. Her phone rang and she had a pretty good idea as to who it was. She picked it up, read the caller id, and smiled before answering.

"I love you." she said.

"Ah, you found it."

"I love you." she said again.

"So, you like it?"

"I love you." she said a third time.

"I love you too Ace. So, you really like it?" he asked, just wanting to be sure.

"I love it Logan. It's perfect. The front is perfect, the back is perfect, the inside is perfect. Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome. I thought the back just fit."

"It does. I love that song, and it does fit perfect with the gift."

"Well I'm glad you like it then."

"I do. And I love you. Have I mentioned that?"

"I think so. Three times might I add. I'm feeling pretty good over here Ace."

"Really? The parental's aren't driving you crazy?"

"No, they are, but talking to you makes it better. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I have to start school soon, and I'm kinda looking forward to that, but I'm kinda not."

"Why?" he asked.

"Tristan." she said.

"Ah, the guy who bugs you."

"Yep. I wish you were here. You could beat him up for me or something." she said, letting out a small laugh.

"Is that all I'm good for?" he asked in a teasing voice. "I just beat up your harassers?"

"Yep." she said.

"Well, it's nice to know where I stand." he said sarcastically.

"Yep." she repeated.

"Alright Ace. I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too Logan. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." she said before hanging up. She put her phone on the charger before putting her suitcase in the closet, and then going into the bathroom to put the necklace on. When it was securely in place around her neck, she started the shower. Taking her clothes off, she stepped in and cleaned up. When she was done, she got out and dried her hair before throwing on her pajamas and going back into her room. Paris was finishing her unpacking and Rory went to change her clothes from the washer to the dryer. Paris followed with all her dirty clothes and threw them into the now vacated washer. After starting her clothes, both girls walked to Rory's room and laid down on their beds.

"Nice little trinket there, Gilmore." Paris said, eyeing the necklace Rory was wearing. "Is it from Huntz?"

"Yes. And I see Jamie gave you something too." Rory said, seeing Paris's bracelet.

"Yep. He had it engraved with both of our initials on the back of the heart charm."

"That's great Paris. I'm so glad you found Jamie. He's exactly what you need."

"Thanks. I'm really happy for you and Logan too. He's a great guy. Way better than Bag Boy." Paris said.

"Paris, Dean is a nice guy, but he's just not for me anymore. Hasn't been for a while now."

"I know." Paris said. "And that's good. He'll find someone else. Someone better suited for him, someone who will agree with what he wants to do with his life."

"Paris, I told you I didn't care if he wasn't going to go to college."

"Rory," Paris said, staring at her best friend.

"Ok, fine! I cared, but I don't have to anymore. He may be my friend, he may not be, but his career choices and college choices are his concern, not mine. My boyfriend goes to college." she said with a smirk.

"That's right. And so does mine. God, we have college guys. Do you know what the witch Francie and her bitch friend Summer are going to think of that? They'll be so jealous." Paris said, smirking.

"Whatever Paris." Rory said with a slight eye roll. "So what about Madeline and Louise?"

"Equally jealous. They're usually the ones with the college guys. They'll find it hard to believe that not only do we have college guys, but they're our boyfriends, not just some date." Paris said.

Rory laughed. Madeline and Louise were their other two friends. Rory and Paris always joked around at how the two of them had a different guy every week. It was pretty regular that the new boy was in college. It was rare for either one of them to date the guys in Chilton. Most of them were geeky and smart. They just wanted some college guy with a body. Rory had to laugh at them sometimes. They were in it for the make out, not the relationship. She figured one day the two of them would find someone they wanted for longer that a night, but until then, they played the field. "Night Paris." Rory said before closing her eyes and drifting off.

---

"Rory." Lorelai singsonged a week later. "Rory, wake up. It's time for you're your last first day of high school. It's going to be a wonderful day. The coffee is brewed, Paris is up, making comments already, come on hun. Wake up."

"Coffee." Rory muttered.

"In the kitchen." Lorelai cooed. "C'mon hun. Get up." Lorelai said as she walked out of the room.

Rory pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Paris at the table.

"Morning Paris." she said.

"Hey Gilmore. Ready for school today?"

"I guess." Rory said. "I'm looking forward to certain things. Dreading others."

"Tristan?" Paris asked.

"Yep. I'm not looking forward to being called Mary all year."

"Hah." Lorelai said, joining the two at the table. "I still can't believe you're Chilton's Mary."

"And on that note, I'm going to go get dressed." Rory said, getting up from the table and going back into her room. Ten minutes later, she came back out, dressed in her school uniform. Her hair was straight that day, falling just below her shoulders. She still had on her necklace from Logan. She hadn't taken it off because it meant so much. Paris was the same with the bracelet Jamie got her. After having another cup of coffee, the girls grabbed their bags and went out to Rory's car, then drove to Chilton.

When they arrived, Rory parked her car next to Louise's and the two girls went inside. Rory and Pairs walked to their assigned lockers and started emptying their bags. A few minutes later, Rory felt a presence next to her. She looked to her right to see Tristan DuGrey leaning against the lockers next to hers.

"Hello Mary." he said.

"Tristan." she greeted.

"So how was your summer? I know you went on the D.C. trip."

"It was great. Thanks for asking. Now, what do you want?" she asked.

"Do I have to want something? Can't I just talk to my Mary?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not your Mary Tristan. And yes, you always want something, so what is it?" she asked, becoming annoyed.

"A date." he said.

"Ok." she said.

"Really?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sure, there's July 4th, August 17th, uh, oh! How about December 25th? That's Christmas! Enough dates for you?" she asked as she shut her locker.

"Funny Mary." he said with another smirk. "So, what's that on your neck?" he asked.

"A present from my boyfriend." she said as she started walking to homeroom.

"Doesn't really look like something Bag Boy could afford."

"Who said I was still with Dean?" she asked before walking into the classroom. She pulled out the latest book she was reading and continued to read.

Tristan sat down in the seat in front of her and turned around. "You're not dating him anymore?" he asked.

"Nope." Rory said before turning the page.

"Then who?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." Rory said.

Paris came in a few minutes later.

"DuGrey." she greeted as she sat behind Rory.

"Geller." he said in response. "So Paris, do you have any idea who Rory's mystery man is?" he asked.

"Sure do." Paris said as she pulled out a book herself.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"No." she said as she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and shook her head.

"Rory has a mystery man?" Louise asked as she and Madeline made their way over..

"Apparently." Tristan said.

"Who is he Rory?" Madeline asked as she sat across from Paris.

"You guys don't know him." she said.

"Maybe we do." Tristan piped in.

"I already said it's none of your business." Rory said.

"Maybe that's because he doesn't exist." Francie said, coming over to the little group. She had heard their whole conversation. "Maybe Farmer Joe dumped her, so she made up someone else." Francie said with an evil smirk.

"He exists." Paris said. "I know him."

"See Gilmore, someone knows him. Now spill." Louise said, eager to hear some gossip.

"His name is Logan, and that is all you're getting." she said before returning to her book.

"Please." Francie said. "Anyone can make up a name."

Rory sighed as she unclasped her necklace. "He gave me this." she said, opening the locket. Everyone crowded around to read the inscription inside. Tristan paled when he read it.

'_This guy loves her? Well, she is Rory Gilmore, what guy wouldn't love her. Still, he told her he loved her, she must have said it back.'_ Tristan thought.

"Anyone can have a locket made too Gilmore." Francie said. "Where does he go to school?" she asked.

"Yale." Rory said without missing a beat.

"A college guy?" Madeline and Louise squealed.

"Ror, you are definitely telling us about this guy later, right?" Louise asked.

"Sure Louise, whatever." Rory said as she closed her book and the bell rung, signaling that they all go to first bell.

---

The day progressed like any first day would. Getting info on classes, saying hello to everyone who was a friend, a quick hi to your acquaintances. Asking how everyone's summer went, and talking about how the new school year would kick ass. Lunch came and so did the rest of Rory's classes. After school, she got her books and she Paris, Madeline, and Louise all walked out the front doors to their cars.

"Ooh." Louise said. "Check it out girls. Blonde eye candy at three o'clock." she said, pointing to a blonde boy leaning against a Porsche.

"Oh my God." Rory said.

"What is it Ror?" Madeline asked.

"Logan!" Rory shouted as she picked up her pace and went over to him. He pulled her into a tight hug as soon as she was in his reach.

"Hey Ace." he said into her hair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she smiled and pulled away a little.

"I missed you. Thought I'd come visit." he said, smiling right back.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it always the way. Gilmore get's the blonde hotties." Louise said as she Madeline and Paris made their way over.

"Shut up Louise." Rory said in a teasing voice.

"What? You get this gorgeous guy, yet you still have Tristan pining after you as well. It's just not fair." she said in a playful tone.

"These the rest of your friends Ace?" he asked.

"Yep. Logan, this is Louise, Madeline, and of course you know Paris."

"Hi." he said. "Hey Geller."

"Hey Huntz. Any chance you have Jamie in that sporty car of yours?" she asked.

"No, sorry." he said.

"Damn. Another way Gilmore is lucky. You're going to Yale, only a half hour away. Jamie is at Princeton. A few hours away."

"Paris, you have a bot toy too?" Madeline asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Paris said with a smile.

"Ugh, Louise, we really need to start our boy hunt." Madeline said.

"I agree with you on that one. Have any good looking friends?" Louise asked Logan.

"My friend Colin has a girlfriend, and my friend Finn, well, he has this thing for redheads, and seeing neither of you are a redhead, I don't think I have any friends for you. Sorry." he said.

"What about you Paris? Does this Jamie have some hot friends?"

"I don't know. I haven't met Matt or Jake yet, or seen pictures." she said

"Those are the friends?" Madeline asked.

"Yep." Pairs said.

---

Tristan had been watching from one of the outside corridors, kinda lurking in the shadows. He saw Rory scream some guys name and then run over to a blonde guy. _'Great. He kinda looks like me. She said she hated guys like me. Rich, society brats. This is completely unfair. I never get a chance, but this other guy sweeps her off her feet? What the hell is with that?'_ he thought as he moved out of the shadows and started walking over to them.

---

"I'm hungry." Rory said.

Logan laughed and kissed her. "Well then we must feed you."

"Let's go to Lukes! You still have to meet him and see mom. You've talked, but she's excited to see you again. She wants to 'see how you've grown up'." Rory said, rolling her eyes as she mocked her mother.

"Well lets go." he said as he moved to open the door to his car.

"You guys coming?" Rory asked Louise and Madeline.

"Yeah, we'll follow." Madeline said.

"Paris, will you drive my car back?" Rory asked.

"Sure." she said as Rory handed her the keys to the BMW her grandparents had gotten her.

"Hello Mary." Tristan said, finally making it over the group.

"Tristan." Rory said.

Tristan turned towards Logan and smirked. "I don't think we've met yet. Tristan DuGrey." he said sticking his hand out.

"Logan Huntzberger." he said, shaking his hand.

"Huntzberger? That sounds familiar."

"That's because it is. I'm from Hartford."

"Your dad is the newspaper guy." Tristan said.

"That's right." Logan said.

"Well, nice to meet you. Mary," he said turning back to Rory. "I'll see you later." he said smirking before he started backing away, not taking his eyes off her.

Logan saw the way this guy was staring at his girlfriend. He didn't like it, and he didn't like him. Tristan seemed like trouble. He was glad Rory didn't like him, even as a friend. He did however, like her other friends. They seemed like fun. He figured if Finn ever got over his redhead obsession, he might really like that Madeline girl. She was sweet and a little ditzy. Just his type. Not a gold digger, just someone who enjoyed a party as much as he did. He would have to tell Finn about her.

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her.

"Are you ok? You were zoning out on me." she said, repeating his words from earlier in the summer.

"Fine Ace." he said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, missing the feeling of his lips on hers. After breaking away, they got into his car and drove towards Stars Hollow and Lukes.

"I missed you." Rory said.

"I missed you too Ace." he said, grabbing her hand as they drove.

"So how was the rest of Paris?" she asked.

"It was ok. I've been before, but it's always nice to go again. It's beautiful there. You'd love it." he said, glancing over at her.

"I'm sure I would." she said with a smile.

"I want to take you there someday."

"Logan, you don't have to do that." she said.

"But I want to. I want to show you everything there. You really would love it Rory."

"Ok. We'll go someday."

"We'll go." he repeated as they pulled up in front of the diner.

All the townspeople were stating at the fancy car. They were used to seeing BMW's or an occasional Escalade since Rory had her Beamer and her friends had fancy cars, but never had a Porsche driven through Stars Hollow. They all figured it was her new boyfriend, and their suspicions were confirmed when they saw Rory get out of the car with a pretty blonde boy. They entered the diner and got a table just as Paris walked up after dropping Rory's car off at home, and Madeline and Louise pulled up in Louise's Lexus. They all came in and joined Rory and Logan at the table. Jess came over to take their orders.

"My, my, who are you?" Louise asked in a flirty voice as she batted her eye lashes at Jess. Louise and Madeline hadn't been to the diner in a while. The last time they were there, Jess hadn't showed up yet.

"Jess." he said as he stared at her. _'Wow, she's pretty.'_ he thought.

"I'm Louise." she said sticking her hand out. He shook it gently.

"So what can I get everyone?" he asked.

"Burgers, fries and coffee all around." Rory said.

"Got it. Be back in a few with the coffee." he said as he went behind the counter.

"He is gorgeous." Louise said.

"He's single." Rory said. She smiled, thinking about how Jess was looking at Louise. Maybe he could find the girlfriend side in her, and maybe she could make him stop thinking about Rory. "You should talk to him." Rory said.

"Maybe I will." Louise said with a smirk. They all laughed and Jess came back over with the coffee.

"Here you go." he said. He set a cup down in front of Paris, Rory, Madeline, and smiled when he set one down in front of Louise. Then he turned to Logan and set his coffee down. "I don't know you." he said.

"Logan Huntzberger." Logan said, sticking his hand out. Jess shook it.

"Jess Mariano. And you must be the boyfriend." he said, glancing at Rory real quick.

"That's me." Logan said.

"You got a great girl man. You're really lucky."

"Don't I know it." Logan said as he took Rory's hand under the table and he smiled at her. She blushed before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey!" Lorelai said as she walked through the door and joined them all. "No kissy face in the diner. Well, unless it's me and Luke." she said as she sent a wink towards Luke who was coming down the stairs from the upstairs apartment. They all laughed as he approached.

"Hey guys." he said. "Orders been taken?" he asked.

"Yep." they all said.

"Not mine." Lorelai said in a flirty voice.

"What do you want Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"You." she said batting her eyelashes.

"Ah, jeez, Lore." he said. "Stop that."

"Ok, fine. Just a burger and fries. Oh yeah, and lots of coffee." she said with a smile.

"Ok. Be right back." he said.

"So," Lorelai said as she turned and faced the teens. "Logan, long time no crawl." she said as she looked at the blonde boy.

"Hi." he said with a small laugh.

"How have you been hun? The last time I saw you, you were three."

"I've been good. Started Yale." he said.

"I heard. How is it?" she asked with a smile.

"It's great." he said. "Close to here and my family, well, my sister at least. I really like it. My two best friends are my suite-mates, so I didn't have to worry about some weird guy living with me." he said with a laugh.

"Logan, are you forgetting Finn? From the stories I've heard, it sounds like he's pretty weird." Rory said.

"You have me there Ace. Finn is very weird sometimes." he said with another laugh. A few minutes later, Luke brought their food over.

"Her you go." he said setting down each person's food. He turned to Logan and gave him the once over. "You the boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Logan Huntzberger." he said, sticking his had out once again. Luke stared at his hand for a second.

"Don't hurt her." he said before walking away. Logan put his hand down and turned to Rory, a confused look on his face.

Rory let out a small laugh. "Luke is one to be blunt."

"I don't think he likes me." Logan said.

Rory laughed again. "Aw, baby, it's not that he doesn't like you, it's that he just loves me, and doesn't want to see me hurt."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not going to hurt you." he said as he slung his arm across the back of her chair, pulling her a little closer, and he gave her a light kiss.

After dinner, Lorelai headed back to the inn to make sure Michel didn't anger any guests and Sookie didn't burn the place down. Louise and Madeline decided to stay at the diner for a little while longer to talk to Jess before heading back to Hartford.

Rory and Paris showed Logan the town before deciding what to do next. "Wanna see the house?" Rory asked Logan.

"Sure." he said.

"Paris, you coming?" Rory asked.

"No, I'll be there later. I'm gonna go call Jamie from the gazebo."

"Ok. See ya." Rory said as she led Logan to the crap shack. Rory and Logan walked into the house and she showed him around. "So, this is the living room, upstairs is mom's room, and her bathroom. Over here is my bathroom and my bedroom, this is the..." but he cut her off with his lips. She kissed him back immediately as they moved to the couch. He lowered her down, their lips not breaking contact, before he moved to kiss her neck.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I think I have some idea." she chocked out. He was kissing her behind her ear in the spot that drove her crazy.

He kissed his way back to her mouth and kissed her passionately before breaking away and looking in her eyes.

"Have I mentioned that I really like your uniform?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Huntzberger." she said with a small laugh, before kissing him again.

---

A/N: ok, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. I spent like three days writing it. It took me a while longer since I had to work on summer reading for a while. I hope to have the next chapter of These Walls up later tonight, and a chapter on Look After You, and Like I Love You, up sometime tomorrow. So, there are a few things I wanna say about this chapter. Did anyone catch the LOST references? They were pretty obvious. The flight number, plus discussion of the show. So, I made Rory's favorite character Charlie, the druggie who eventually became clean, because he's my favorite character. I love him. Dominic Monaghan is one of my favorite actors so when I heard he was going to be on the show before it started two years ago, I was like, this is awesome! I can't wait to see him as something other than a hobbit. Lol. And, the hot step- brother that dies? That's Boone, and I actually cried when he died, so I made Rory cry when he died. Lol. He was so hot! Why did they have to kill him off? Lol. Also, the lyric on the locket is from 'Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner' by Fall Out Boy. There are several reasons I picked this. One, because I love that song, and FOB, Two, because since FOB is my favorite band, I made them Rory's too, or at least she really likes them and that song. Third, I though the lyric itself fit with the gift, and fourth, 'Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner' is a reference to Dirty Dancing Lorelai makes in the show, so it fits that way as well, I think. Lol. Ok, so that's about it. Thanks so much for all previous reviews. And, please review once again! Thanks so much! Review!

A/N2: oh yeah, and there are links in my profile for Rory's necklace and Paris's bracelet. For Rory's necklace, please pretend it's a locket instead of a solid heart. Thanks! Review!


	3. Already Yours

A/N: hey guys! Another extra along chapter is here! So, a few of you asked if Rory and Logan were having sex in D.C. Yeah, ok. No, they weren't. It seems like they were, but they haven't yet. They're just getting close. Paris however...Well, I think you can figure that one out from last chapter. Yes, Paris is very OOC, but it's fun. She did have sex in the show before Rory, so yeah, sometimes Paris can be outgoing and promiscuous. Anyway, thanks for all previous reviews. Please send some more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

Chapter 3: Already Yours

"So, how was the first day?" Logan asked. They were lying on the couch after a nice session of wonderful kisses. She had her head resting on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"It was terrible. Tristan tormented me, and everyone was curious about you. Francie thinks I made you up."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. She was very annoying."

"I think we should show her I'm not made up. Does Chilton still do that thing where you can have a guest shadow you all day? Ya know, come to your classes with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come to school with you tomorrow Ace?" Logan asked.

"Would you?" she asked.

"Yes. It'll be fun." he said.

"Ok." Rory said.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a very happy Paris came into the living room and sat down in the overstuffed chair.

"You're happy." Rory said.

"I just got off the phone with Jamie."

"Yes, and please tell me you didn't have phone sex."

"Eww. No." Paris said with a shudder. "He's coming to visit next weekend."

"Cool." Rory said. "And that reminds me. How long are you staying?" Rory asked Logan.

"A few days. I had one class this morning that was like an introduction class, so there wasn't any work assigned, and then the rest of my classes don't start until Friday in the afternoon, so I'm leaving that morning."

"Ok. Now, that leads me to my next question."

"What's that Ace?'

"Are you staying here, or in Hartford with your parents, or do you want a room at the inn, or what?" she asked.

"Where do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"I want you to stay here." she said with a smile.

"Then I'll stay here." he said as he kissed her head.

"Hello?" Lorelai said, walking into the house.

"In here mom." Rory said.

"Hey guys." Lorelai said. "I come bearing junk food, movies, and copious amounts of coffee." she said, setting it all on the coffee table.

"A movie night sounds good." Paris said as she helped Lorelai empty everything out of the bags. Rory and Logan got up and put all the candy in the bowls and then started the movie.

"Willy Wonka. Nice choice mom." Rory said as she sat back down on the couch with Logan. Lorelai sat on the floor with tons of pillows around her, and Paris sat back down in the chair.

"Well it is a classic." Lorelai said as she grabbed a red vine.

When the movie was over they cleaned everything up before going to bed. Pairs and Rory went to Rory's room to sleep and Logan stayed out on the couch.

---

Rory couldn't fall asleep. Her boyfriend was in her house, but she couldn't sleep next to him. Her mother was cool, but she would probably want to know Logan a little longer before she let him sleep in the same bed as her daughter.

All summer long the two would sneak into the others room a couple nights a week. They always got away with it too. Paris did the same thing with Jamie. Rory turned on her other side again before letting out a big sigh and getting up. If he couldn't sleep in her bed, then she would just have to sleep on the couch. She tiptoed into the dark living room to see him lying on his back under a blanket. She smiled. He looked so cute. She went over and sat down on the edge of the coffee table and just looked at him, taking in everything. His hair was tousled perfectly, even while he was lying down. He had a small smirk on his lips, and she wondered what he was dreaming about. His eyes were closed, but she knew behind the lids, sat two pools of chocolate. His eyes always seemed so warm and inviting. She couldn't take her own eyes off him.

"Stop staring Ace. I'm already yours." he mumbled with a smile.

She was taken out of her trance by the sound of his voice. She smiled. "How'd ya know it was me?" she whispered.

"Who else would it be?" he whispered back as he turned on his side to face her.

"Paris?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, only if I was Jamie." he said, smirking right back. "Now, are you going to sit there all night, or are you going to come over here? It's why you came out of your room." he said, smirk still in place.

"You think you know why I came out here?" she asked.

"I do know." he said.

"Enlighten me please." she said.

"You want me to hold you." he said as he stared at her eyes. Sure it was dark, but her eyes still stood out.

Her jaw dropped a little. _'Damn.'_ she thought. _'How does he do that? Always know what I'm thinking or wanting.'_ "You're wrong." she recovered with as she smirked.

"Am I?" he asked. "Then tell me baby, why are you out here?" he asked, still smirking.

She continued to start at him, not able to come up with anything witty to send back. He had hit the nail in the coffin. She wanted to be next to him, and he caught her. "Ya know what. I'm going back to bed. Night Logan." she said getting up and going back to her room. Why did he have to be so cocky sometimes? It was something she loved about him, the fact that he was confident about everything, but letting him know he was right, would boost his ego, and she was not going to do that now. Not at two in the morning. No, he could just sleep there by himself. Although, she still wasn't getting what she wanted. She did want him to hold her. She always felt safe when he held her. Like nothing could hurt her. He would be the protector.

She laid down and suddenly wished she had just told him the truth. She felt cold. It was the first week of September and Stars Hollow was cooling down from the summer heat. She wanted to lay next to him. Damn his cockiness, and damn her mother's rules. He could be in here if Lorelai would let him. She knew within a few weeks, Lorelai would indeed let him stay with her, but a few more visits would have to be included first. She had to get re-acquainted with Logan. If he hadn't been so cocky, she would be out there with him. She tossed and turned a little, bringing the blankets closer, but still not achieving much warmth.

'Oh screw it.' she thought as she got back out of bed and walked back into the living room. He was still lying on his side where there was just enough room for her to join him. It was like he knew she would come back. She walked back over and laid down next to him, getting under the blanket he was using. "I want you to hold me." she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before kissing her head and whispering in her ear. "All you had to do was say so."

'Damn again. I should leave after that little bit of cockiness, but I know I won't. This is too good.' she thought while she snuggled into him more and his grip tightened. He placed a kiss on her head before they both fell asleep.

---

Lorelai woke up the next morning and walked down stairs to get the coffee started. She saw that Logan was still on the couch, but she smiled when she saw Rory was there too. _'Can't keep those two apart.'_ she thought. _'Oh well. They're good for each other.' _She made her way into the kitchen to see Paris making pop tarts and coffee.

"Morning hun." Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai." Paris said as she sat down at the table and took a bite of her pop tart.

Lorelai poured a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "Thanks for making coffee."

"No problem. I'm trying to roust the two of them. They won't get up. Rory kept pawing at me to get away."

"That sounds like Rory. I'll get her up." Lorelai said with a s determined look in her eye as she got up and went into the living room.

"Rory!" she yelled.

Rory jumped about two feet when her mother yelled. She fell off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. "Owe." she said, getting up and rubbing her but, trying to stop the small amount of pain. "Did you have to yell?" she asked.

"How else would I have gotten you up?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"A gentle shake on the shoulder would have done it." Rory said.

"Hah!" Paris said. "I tried that. In fact, I tried that six times and you told me to go away."

"You were trying to wake us at five o'clock this morning Paris. I had a right to tell you to go away." Rory said. She grabbed some coffee herself and sat down at the table. Logan came in a minute later, kissed her head and got coffee before sitting next to her.

"So, what's the deal for today?" Lorelai asked.

"Logan's coming to school with me and Paris. I just have to sign him in at the office. Luke's after?" she asked her mom.

"I'll be there." Lorelai said. "Now, I gotta go to work. Have a good day guys. See ya later." she said as she grabbed her purse and keys, then went out the door.

"I gotta get ready. Be out in ten." Rory said before going into her room and shutting the door.

Logan put his coffee mug in the sink before getting clothes and toiletries from his suitcase and going into the upstairs bathroom to get ready. He washed his face, getting himself cleaned up, and then changed into jeans and a polo shirt. After putting on his shoes, he walked down stairs to see Paris yelling at the t.v. He had to laugh. She was a character. Rory came out of her room, clad in her Chilton uniform a few minutes later.

"Ready to go?" she asked everyone.

"Let's go." Paris said as she turned off the t.v. and grabbed her book bag. Rory grabbed hers as well and the three walked out the door.

"We'll take my car. Not everyone can fit in yours." she said to Logan. His Porsche was only a two seater while her BMW sat five. They all got in and drove to school.

"So, what do we think the reactions are going to be like?" Paris asked.

"Total frenzy." Rory said. "Girls going crazy."

"Definitely." Paris said. "Watch out for Summer and Francie. Both are boy obsessed, and they'll eat you up. You're a lush." Paris said to Logan.

"Should I take that as a compliment, or an insult?" Logan asked Rory.

"Compliment." she said. "Just stick with us and Madeline and Louise."

"I feel that Francie will not only eat you up, Logan, but she's gonna be shocked first. After all, she does think you're made up." Paris said.

"So girls are going to be going crazy, huh?" he asked Rory with a smirk.

"Yep. Listen to Paris. She's right. You're a total lush." Rory said.

"And how does this make you feel?" Logan asked her.

"Well I'm definitely glad you're mine. It'll be fun to tell some girls off today."

"Are you getting confrontational Ace?" he asked.

"When it comes to you? Yes. I don't want it to sound like I own you, because clearly I don't. You're your own person, buy I'm staking out my territory. You're my boyfriend, so they can keep their hands to themselves." she said as she pulled into her parking spot.

"Wow Ror. Never seen you like this before." Paris said as they got out of the car.

"Well, this school feeds on good looking people. They see Logan, they're gonna go crazy. We've established that already. He's gorgeous, and the girls here love college guys." Rory said. "I'm just protecting what's mine."

"I thought you said you didn't own him." Paris said.

"I don't own him. But, he is _my _boyfriend, which technically make him _mine_." She clarified.

"I really don't get you sometimes."

"I feel the same about you." Rory said as they walked in the school and headed to the office to sign Logan in as a visitor for the day. After that, they walked to Paris and Rory's lockers.

Everyone was staring. Who was this new boy? Would he be going here? And, what was he doing with Rory and Paris? Were they showing him around? Was he dating someone? Did he do girlfriends, or friends with benefits?

They got to their lockers and Rory started to unload all of her books into her locker.

"Hello Mary." Tristan said, coming up to the three.

"Tristan." Rory answered, not looking at him.

"Hey Paris." he said.

"DuGrey." she answered shortly.

"And Logan Huntzberger. I see you're still here." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Of course I am." he said, his own glorious smirk in place. "Wouldn't leave my girl all alone." he said as he put his arm around Rory after she shut her locker.

"Hey guys!" Madeline said as she and Louise approached.

"Hey." Rory said.

"Hi!" Louise squealed.

"You're happy this morning." Rory said with a small laugh.

"I have a date!" she said.

"With who?" Paris asked.

"Jess." she said.

Tristan scoffed. "The guy from the diner? Nice choice Louise. Oh well, at least he's better than Mary's last pick of Bag Boy."

Louise's face fell a little. She actually didn't care for once that the guy she was interested in was as some might say, beneath her. He was a good looking guy who was smart and witty. He could teach her a few things, and she really liked him. She thought maybe he could be the guy to make her into a girlfriend, and break her from the casual dating lifestyle. "You're such an ass Tristan." she said.

"Oh come on Louise. You can't honestly be interested in him for real? That's not you. You're just like the rest of us royals. You party and play the field. Shit, the only royals who don't do that are Rory and Paris, and trust me. You aren't like them. You're pretty, but you barley have a brain. Partying is all you know. You go to school here because you're in the Hartford Elite, but you aren't even old money like the rest of us. You're pretty new to the scene. Sorry to be an ass, but I'm just telling it like it is." Tristan said.

Louise was close to tears. She had considered Tristan a partial friend, and yet here he was, throwing her under the bus like she didn't matter. What the hell was his problem?

"Go to Hell Tristan." Louise said before walking off to the bathroom.

"You're a man whore." Madeline said as she followed Louise.

Rory stood there with her mouth open and Paris was raging. That was one of their best friends.

"You're a bigger ass than I thought." Rory said as she grabbed Logan's hand and walked towards her first class.

"That's not cool man." Logan said as he was being pulled away. "We don't talk to girls like that. It's just wrong."

"Oh come on!" he shouted after them. "You know you'd say the same thing if one of your friends dated someone beneath them."

Logan stopped as did Rory. He turned around to look Tristan in the eye. "I wouldn't care." he said. "If that person made my friend happy, then that's all that would matter." He removed his hand from Rory's and put his arm around her instead as they turned and walked into her first bell classroom.

Tristan watched them leave and then he turned to face Paris who was still standing there. He figured he would get the worst lashing from her.

"Go ahead." he said. "Say whatever it is you want about me. It's probably true. Call me an ass, because we all know I am one. Or, call me a man whore like Madeline did. I'm one of those too. I date all the girls and then leave them after one night. Go ahead Paris. Call me whatever you want, I don't even care."

Paris looked Tristan in the eye. "Ok." she said. "Yes, you are an ass, and yes you're most definitely a man whore, but you know what else you are?" she asked. "You're a coward. You hide behind insults and mean comments because you can't say what you really feel. Don't think I don't know about your fling with your maid's daughter." Paris said with a smirk.

"How did you..." he started.

"I have sources. I _am_ a reporter." she said, still smirking.

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Just Rory. So here's how I see it DuGrey. You and the bombshell hooked up for a while, and you were falling. She dumped you, so now you trash anyone who dates beneath them. You're a coward and a hypocrite. You have some issues, and I suggest you work them out." she said as she started to walk away. "Oh," she said, turning back around. "I suggest you also apologize to Louise, or else your little secret might turn into my front page story. I don't like threatening people Tristan, or using blackmail, but you hurt one of my friends, so there's hell to pay." she said before walking into homeroom.

The bell rang, and Tristan stood there in the hallway, stunned. Paris had gotten him. _'Shit'_ he thought. _'I gotta go find Louise.'_

---

"Please tell me you don't hang out with him." Logan said once they were seated in the classrrom. Rory was at her desk and he had pulled an extra chair up.

Rory scoffed. "God no." she said. "I've always know he was an ass, but after that. He's just an even bigger ass."

Paris came in a minute later in a huff and sat down behind Rory.

"Did you yell at him?" Rory asked Paris as she turned around in her seat.

"Oh yeah. I told him I know his secret." Paris said.

"The one about Janelle?" Rory asked in a hushed voice.

Paris nodded her head yes. "I told him if he didn't apologize to Louise, I would make his secret my front page story on the Franklin."

"Would you really do that Paris?" Rory asked.

"If I had to? Yes. Tristan said some really hurtful things, and Louise didn't deserve that. He'll apologize though, so I won't have to."

"How can you be sure?" Logan asked.

"The look on his face. He looked so scared." Paris said.

Tristan came in a few minutes later and took a set in front of Rory. Madeline and Louise came in too. They sat across from Rory and Paris.

"Louise." Tristan said.

"Do you hear something?" Louise asked Madeline.

"Nope." Madeline said.

"Hm. Me neither. So Logan, what's Yale like?" Louise asked.

"It's not bad. What I've experienced so far is good. The coffee carts have amazing coffee. Ace would love it." he said, smiling at Rory.

"Well then it's a good thing Yale is one of the schools I'm trying to get into. When I have to choose, I'll put excellent coffee under Yale's pro list." Rory said.

"Louise, I wanna apologize." Tristan said, still trying to get her attention.

"Do you?" she asked, finally acknowledging him.

"Yes." he said. "I'm sorry for everything, it was really rude of me to say that. You aren't stupid, and if you think this guy wold make you happy, then go for it." he said.

"Well." Louise said as she flashed a sickeningly sweet smile his way. "I appreciate the gesture, but apology **not** accepted." she said. The bell rang at this moment, giving her the perfect opportunity to make an exit.

Madeline got up and followed her out as did Paris, Rory, and Logan. Tristan was left sitting there, a shocked look on his face.

---

"Louise, are you going to be ok?" Rory asked at lunch that day.

"Oh sure." she said. "It hurt to hear that come from someone you considered a friend, but it's not like I've never heard those things before."

"It was still really mean though." Madeline said.

"I'll deal." Louise said. "I'm totally fine."

---

After lunch, Rory and Paris had chemistry while Madeline and Louise had English Lit. Rory, Logan, and Paris walked into the chemistry lab and sat at their lab table. Unfortunately Francie and Summer were in that class as well. The only good thing was they would get to see that Logan wasn't made up.

Once they were seated, they saw Francie and Summer approach.

"Well hello gorgeous. Who are you?" Summer asked as she drooled over Logan.

"This is my boyfriend." Rory said with a smirk. "Logan Huntzberger."

"Huntzberger?" Francie asked with an evil grin. "Well Gilmore. Never thought you'd go after the blue bloods. I mean, I know you are a _Gilmore,_ but honestly, you can't think you're good enough for a Huntzberger."

"Her name doesn't matter." Logan said.

"You say that now, but wait until your parents meet her. I doubt they'll like her. She wants to work, and I know your mother wouldn't appreciate that." Francie said. "Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if she was only interested in you because your father could further her career. She's just thinking of herself. Such a little gold digger. Not enough wealth or power comes with her Gilmore name." Francie said, keeping up with the evil grin.

"It does when you add Hayden to the end." Rory said.

"Yeah right! You aren't a Hayden." Summer said.

"Yes, I am." Rory said.

"What, by some distant cousin or something?" Francie asked.

"Actually by my father. Christopher Hayden. And my grandparents. Strobe and Francine. Ever heard of them?" Rory asked, a wicked grin of her own, settled on her face.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Francie said as he jaw slightly dropped. "You're grandfather is Strobe Hayden? The Supreme Court Justice?"

"Yes." Rory said.

"I..." Francie said. "I..wow..uh..."

"Go ahead." Paris said with a smirk. "Start sucking up to her, but know that it's not going to work."

"Now, I think that's three false accusations you and Summer have made. You said I don't have a boyfriend, and clearly I do. You said I wasn't a Hayden. I am. And, you said I was with Logan because his father will further my career? That's a load of crap. I love him, for him." Rory said.

The bell rang and the professor came in to start class.

---

"People at that school are mean." Logan said as they drove to the diner after school.

"Yeah. It's in their blood." Rory said. Logan and Paris laughed.

After parking the car, they all got out and went into the diner. Lorelai and Luke were flirting like usual, and Jess seemed unusually happy.

"What can I getcha?" he asked as he came over to their table.

"Burger and chili fries. Lots of coffee." Rory said.

"Same." Logan said.

"Burger fries, and a coke." Paris said. Jess nodded and went to put the order in.

"He is really happy." Paris observed.

"I think it has something to do with the date he has tonight." Luke said, bringing their drinks over.

"The date is tonight?" Rory asked. "Louise didn't say that."

"Yes, my date is tonight." Jess said, bringing their food over.

"Are you excited?" Rory cooed.

"Shut up." he said playfully with a smile.

"Aww! He is! Jess is in love!" Rory said.

"Not love, but in like. And why wouldn't I be in _like _with her? She's a great girl." he said before going back to the counter to wipe it down.

---

"So, how'd the date go?" Rory asked Louise the next morning.

"It was wonderful. We went to dinner and then a concert. Perfect." she said all dreamy. "What did you guys do last night?" she asked.

"Paris drooled all over her phone while she talked to Jamie." Rory said, smirking.

"Hey!" Paris said. "Well, Rory and Logan made out." Paris said, smirking right back.

"Hey!" Rory said.

"Oh please hun. It's a given you were making out with him." Madeline said as she filed her nails.

---

"I'll miss you." Rory said a few days later. Logan had to leave and go back to school. His classes were starting that afternoon.

"I know. I'll miss you too, but I will see you next weekend." he said as he hugged her.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." he said before kissing her. She deepened it, not wanting him to go.

"Don't go." she whispered after breaking apart.

"I have to. I'll call you tonight though? I know you'll wanna know all about my classes."

"You know me to well. Talk to you tonight."

"Tonight." he said before kissing her again. "Bye Ace. Love you." he said, getting into his car.

"Love you too." she said. He gave her a small wave and then drove away. Rory went back into the house and got ready for school. After getting dressed, she and Paris got some coffee from Lukes and then drove to school. After entering and going to their lockers, they went to homeroom.

"Morning ladies." Tristan said as he came in.

"Ass." Rory greeted with a smile that was way to sweet.

"I told her I was sorry!" he exclaimed.

"That still doesn't mean you aren't an ass." Paris said.

"So, where's your boy Mary?" Tristan asked.

"At Yale." Rory said.

"Leave you already?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Just had to get to classes. He attends his, unlike you." Rory said.

"How..."

"Oh please. Don't think we haven't seen you leave after lunch. You skip sixth bell three times a week." Paris said.

"Hey guys!" Madeline exclaimed and she and Louise entered the room.

"Hey Madeline, hey Louise." Rory greeted.

"So, I have news!" Louise said.

"What's that?" Paris asked.

"I have a boyfriend. An actual boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yep. I like him so much. I never thought I would like someone like this, I mean, he's got those dark eyes, and he's intelligent, but sexy. He's exactly what I need." Louise said.

"He's perfect for you." Rory said. "You really make him happy. He's been all dazed at the diner lately. Zoning out and stuff. I've never seen him like this."

"I could say the same about you and Huntz. He's perfect for you Ror." Louise said. "I've never seen him like this before."

"Wait, you knew him already?"

"You wanna know a secret Rory?" Louise asked.

"Uh, sure." she said.

"His sister Honor, her fiancé is my brother Josh. I hadn't met Logan until you introduced us, so maybe I should re-phrase what I said. I've heard stories about him from Honor and Josh. He used to a bit of a playboy. Not as bad as the asshole over there," she said, pointing to Tristan, "but he had a few different girls. According to the stories and what I'm seeing now, he's never been like this. He really loves you."

"He does, doesn't he?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Yes." all the girls said.

---

"So Paris, excited to see Jamie tonight?" Rory asked as she helped Paris get ready for her date with Jamie. It was now Saturday night and Jamie was picking Paris up for a date in an hour.

"Yep." Paris said. "Very excited. I can't wait to see him."

"Just don't do anything dirty." Rory said with a smirk.

"Ha ha." Paris said dryly. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Logan's calling me later, and then I'll probably watch a movie or something. I'm pretty sure Madeline is going out with some random guy, and Louise has a date with Jess. I'll probably order Indian food and relax. Mom's got a date with Luke, so I get the house to myself for once." she said with a smile.

"Well, have fun."

"Oh I will. Nothing's more fun than movies and Indian food."

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Rory went to get it. "Hey Jamie." she said, giving him a quick hug and stepping aside, letting him enter.

"Hey Rory." he said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." she said.

Paris came out of Rory's room a second later, and without saying anything, she walked up to Jamie and immediately pulled him into a kiss. They started making out until Rory cleared her throat, and they broke apart.

"Have fun." Rory said as they walked out the door. "Stay out as long as you want." she said, shutting the door. She went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee before getting her phone to call for Indian food. Just as she was about to dial the number, the phone rang. She saw it was Logan and she answered with a smile on her face.

"Hey you." she said.

"Hey Ace. What are you doing tonight?"

"Watching movies, eating food. I wish you were here." she said.

"Do you? Well open the back door." he said.

"Logan? Are you here?" she asked as she moved into the kitchen and got closer to the door.

"Open the door Ace." he said.

She opened the door to see Logan and two big bags of Indian food. She closed her phone and moved aside so he could come in. "How did you know I wanted Indian food?" she asked.

"I know you. I know what you like." he said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"So, I thought you weren't coming until next weekend." she said.

"Couldn't stay away." he said with a smirk as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here." she said as she hugged him back. "So, lets eat." she said as she pulled away and grabbed the bag of food. He followed her into the living room and they ate while watching 'Mean Girls,' Rory's pick, and 'Die Hard,' Logan's pick. Around midnight, the movies ended and they cleaned up all the containers before going back to the couch to sit down.

Logan put his arm around her and she leaned into him. She leaned up to kiss him and he deepened it. She sat up a little and soon she was straddling his lap, her arms around his neck. His tongue found it's way into her mouth as his hand slid up her back under her t-shirt. She let out a small moan as he rubbed her back. After air became an issue, they broke apart, their foreheads touching. "Bedroom." she whispered.

"Rory, are you sure?"

"I love you." she said.

"I know, but are you sure?" he asked. "We can wait, I don't wanna pressure you."

"How can you pressure me when it's my idea?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Are you really sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to." she said.

He smiled before kissing her passionately and carrying her to her room, shutting the door behind them.

---

"Are you ok?" He asked her, later in the night.

"Yes." she said, smiling up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Ace."

"Do you have to leave tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"I have to leave around one. I have to go to lunch with my parents at two." he said with a sigh.

"Ooh. Big fun." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I don't wanna go." he said.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"The country club. Very boring." he said with another sigh.

"I thought it was kinda peaceful there." she said.

"When were you there?" he asked.

"Sophmore year. I had to learn a sport, so grandpa taught me how to play golf and then I had a nice steam with some older ladies, and the most odious woman alive." she said, repeating what her grandfather had said that day.

He let out a small laugh. "Gloria?" he asked.

"You know her?" Rory asked.

"She's in the DAR with my mother."

"Ah. Got it." she said.

"So, you're really ok?" he asked.

"Yes Logan. I'm fine. I'm tired, but I'm fine." she said, smirking at him.

"Then let's sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." she said before falling asleep.

---

"Rory." Paris whispered. "Rory!" she said a little louder.

Rory awoke with a slight gasp and a small jump as her friend called her out of her dreams.

"What?" she asked, sleep in her voice.

"I need to talk to you about something." she whispered.

"Paris, it's three in the morning. I'm tired."

"I can see why." Paris said with a smirk as she saw Logan lying next to Rory, his arm circling her waist. "When did Huntz get here?"

"Right after you left. He surprised me. Now, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, now! In the living room."

"Ok, give me a minute."

Paris nodded her head and walked out of the room. Rory sat up a little, holding the bed sheet to her. She got up and put on Logan's t shirt and a pair of cotton shorts before going out into the living room. "Now, what do we need to talk about?" she asked as she sat next to Paris on the couch.

"A few things. First off, you had sex."

"I..."

"Rory." Paris said.

"Fine, I had sex." she said in a hushed voice.

"And?" Paris asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your business." Rory said.

"Fine, whatever. Now, my problem."

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"Jamie wants me to go to Princeton next year, but I feel really set on Yale. What should I do?" Paris asked. "I mean, Princeton is a great school, and I love Jamie, but I don't really want to go there."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"That he would support whatever I chose."

"Then what's the problem? I don't see it."

"I think I might be pregnant." Paris whispered. "I haven't had a period in two months."

"What?" Rory shouted.

"Rory." Paris hissed.

"Sorry. Ok, so, we need to figure this out. We need to take a test."

"I don't think I can wait til morning. I need to know now, but none of the stores are open."

"Well you're in luck. My mom has a few. She thought she was pregnant with Luke's baby a while back, so she bought a couple in case she had a pregnancy scare again. C'mon." Rory said, as she led Paris upstairs to her mom's bathroom.

"Where is your mom?" Paris asked.

"She stayed with Luke above the diner tonight."

"Rory, I'm scared." Paris said.

"I know. And we're gonna get through this Paris. You might not be pregnant."

"God, I hope not. I mean, I want kids, Jamie's kids, but not now! After college. After we're married for a while."

"I know. It'll be ok Paris. Here." she said, handing one of the tests her mother had under the bathroom sink. "Call me in after you take it. We'll wait for the results together."

"Ok." Paris said before shutting the door.

Rory let out a sigh as she sunk down against the wall outside the bathroom door. She pulled her legs up and hugged them against her body. _'What if she's pregnant? This isn't good. Poor Paris. She said they were always careful though. Oh God! What if I get pregnant? We were safe, but still. Condoms only work like 97 percent of the time. Wait. Birth control, I'm on birth control. Thank you irregular periods.'_ she thought to herself as she let out the breath she was holding.

"I'm done." Paris said a few minutes later. Rory stood up and walked into the bathroom with her friend.

---

Logan woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and looked at the clock to see it read three forty five in the morning. He got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants he'd brought and a t-shirt. He walked out of Rory's room to see the living room light on, but no one there. He heard voices upstairs and walked up the stairs to see where his girlfriend went.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Rory?" he asked.

---

"Do you want me to let him in?" she asked Paris. They were still waiting for the results.

"Go ahead." Paris said as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

Rory opened the door, letting Logan in. "Hey." she said.

"Hey, what's...whoa." he said, spotting the pregnancy test. "Who's pregnant?" he asked.

"We're still waiting to find out." Rory said. "Paris thinks she might be."

"Oh, wow." he said.

"Yeah." Paris said.

Rory and Logan stood there while Paris continued to sit on the bathtub. Rory looked at the small clock in the bathroom and saw it had been five minutes. "Paris, it's time." she said.

"You look. I can't do it." Paris said.

Rory took the test off the counter and turned it over so she could see the result. "Paris." she said.

"It's positive isn't it?" Paris asked. "Oh God, what am I gonna do?" Paris asked, getting hysterical.

"Paris." Rory said again.

"I mean, I'm still in high school!"

"PARIS!" Rory yelled.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"It's negative." Rory said.

"What?" Paris asked with a smile.

"You aren't pregnant. It was just a scare." Rory said.

"I'm not pregnant?" Paris asked.

"No, not yet at least." Rory said.

"This is good." Paris said, releasing the breath she was holding.

"This is really good." Rory confirmed.

"I guess I'm just late because of stress or something."

"Maybe you're just irregular." Rory said.

"Ok, I'm going back to bed." Logan said.

"Night baby." Rory said, giving him a kiss.

"Night ladies." he said, leaving the bathroom.

"C'mon Paris. Let's go to bed." Rory said, tossing the test into the trash can and exiting the bathroom. Paris was right behind her. They went back to Rory's room to sleep.

---

Logan left the next day at one to go meet his parents for lunch and Paris said goodbye to Jamie as well. After having lunch at Lukes, Lorelai, Rory and Paris returned to the Crap Shack. Lorelai went up to her bathroom and noticed something in the trash can.

"Oh my God." she said with a gasp when she saw the pregnancy test. "Rory!" she screamed.

Rory heard her mother call, so she rushed upstairs. "What's up mom?" she asked coming into the bathroom.

"Wanna explain why there's a used pregnancy test in the waist basket?"

"Oh, mom, that's not mine."

"Really? Then who used it? God, hun! When did you even have sex? You said after it happened you'd talk to me about it! And! You said you would be safe! Did you miss taking a pill?" she asked.

"Mom, listen ok? That test isn't mine, but I did have sex." she said quietly. "I was going to tell you today. It happened last night." Rory said.

"Then who took the test, Rory? I know I didn't and unless Luke was joking around, I know it wasn't him."

"Paris did."

"Oh my God. Is she?"

"No."

"Oh, thank God." Lorelai said, letting out a breath. "I thought she said she was always careful and safe."

"I guess she slipped once, or something. I don't know. She said she hasn't had a period in two months."

"Well, she's lucky it was negative."

"Yeah." Rory said.

"So, you and Logan, huh?"

"Yeah." Rory said with a blush.

"Was he nice to you?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course mom. He loves me." Rory said with a smile.

"He didn't pressure you, did he?"

"No, actually it was my idea." Rory said quietly.

"Really? Well, it seems my virgin Mary daughter has become a Magdalene." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Sorry." Lorelai said with a small laugh. "I guess you're just growing up."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said before engulfing her daughter in a hug. "I love you hun."

"I love you too mom. And thanks for not being upset about this."

"Of course hun. It had to happen sometime, right?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"Well, at least it was with the one you love."

"Yeah. It was." Rory said with a smile.

---

A/N: aww, ending with a mother/daughter moment! Lol. So, this had a lot of things in it, right? Louise has become a girlfriend, Tristan became a bigger ass. Logan and Rory did it, and Paris had a pregnancy scare. So action packed! Lol. Also, there were noticeable time skips. There will be more next chapter. So, I really hope you all liked it, and I really hope you send me a review! Feedback is much appreciated! Thanks! Review.


	4. Oh, For The Love Of Coffee

A/N: hey guys. Sorry this took a while. I have now finished Look After You, and Like I Love You. So, thanks for all the reviews on last chapter, please send me some more! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 4: Oh, For The Love Of Coffee**

_A Few Months Later, About February..._

"C'mon Ace. Come to Yale this weekend." Logan said into the phone.

"I don't know Logan, I have a lot of homework." Rory said.

"Yeah, but Valentines Day is this weekend I wanna take you out. Please?" he asked in a sweet voice. She could hear his small pout through the phone.

She sighed. "Well, it would be more fun spending Valentines Day with you rather than William Shakespear." she said.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"That's a yes. See you Saturday."

"I love you Ace." he said.

"Yeah, yeah." she said with a small laugh. "Love you too. Bye Logan."

"Bye." he said.

Rory hung up and continued to work on her homework. She'd have to get it all done in the next day to go visit Logan this weekend. She really missed him. They hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks. He was busy with classes and homework and so was she. She couldn't wait to spend Valentine's with him, and see all his crazy friends again. She thought back to the first time she visited Yale.

_Flashback_

"_And this is the coffee cart outside my dorm." Logan said as he showed Rory around campus._

"_Ooh, lets get coffee." Rory said._

"_We just got coffee from the coffee cart outside the library." he said._

"_Are you denying me coffee?" she asked in horror._

"_Denying? No, never. I'm just making sure you really want coffee."_

"_When, in all the time you've known me, have I not wanted coffee?"_

"_Good point." he said, walking up to the coffee guy. "Two large coffees." he ordered._

"_Four dollars." the coffee guy said._

_Logan pulled out a ten and handed it to the guy. "Keep the change." he said._

_The coffee guy nodded as he handed them their drinks._

"_Thank you." Rory said._

"_No problem." Logan said with a smile as he kissed her. "So, what do you wanna see now?" he asked._

"_Hm." she said. "How about your dorm? I wanna meet crazy Finn and Stephanie." she said._

"_Ok." he said with a laugh as he led her towards his dorm room. He opened the door and walked inside, Rory following. "Colin! Finn!" he called out._

_Rory saw Colin come out of the room all the way to the right, and a tall tan brunette come out of the middle room._

"_Hey man." Colin said. "Hey Ror."_

"_Hello love!" Finn said. "Finn Rothschild. Nice to meet you." he said, giving her a hug._

"_Hi Finn." Rory said after he let go of her. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so many stories." she said._

"_Have you?" he asked._

"_Uh huh. There was the one about locking Logan and Colin out in their underwear, getting arrested after starting a bar fight, going through a naked phase, should I continue?" Rory asked._

"_No, I think it's safe to say you know all the stories." Finn said._

_Rory nodded her head. The door burst open a moment later and a peppy blonde came in. "Hey!" she said. "You must be Rory!"_

"_That's me." Rory said._

"_I'm Steph. It's so nice to finally meet you. Logan just won't stop talking about you."_

_Rory blushed. "It's nice to meet you too." she said._

"_Hey, we should all go to the Pub. Did you take her there yet, Logan?" Colin asked._

"_No, let's go." he said. _

_They all walked to the Pub, talking about school, and letting Finn and Steph get to know Rory._

"_So, you go to Chilton, right?" Finn asked._

"_That's right." Rory said._

"_Any hot red heads?" he asked, hopeful._

"_Uh..." Rory said._

"_You don't have to answer that." Logan said._

"_Have you ever considered dying you own hair red?" Finn asked her._

"_You don't have to answer that either, Ace." Logan said._

"_Oh, c'mon Logan! Don't you think she'd look amazing as a red head?" Finn asked._

"_Actually Finn, I like my girlfriend just the way she is." Logan said as they entered the pub._

"_Right, well, guess I'll have to go hunt for Rosemary then." Finn said as he headed off towards he bar._

"_Or a glass of scotch." Colin said as he saw Finn order. They all made their way over to a big round booth and sat down._

"_So Rory, are you excited for college next year?" Steph asked._

"_Yep." Rory said. "I'll miss high school, but I can't wait for college. It'll be fun."_

"_There are no red heads here tonight." Finn said, a sad look on his face as he came over to the booth with a glass of scotch._

"_Just keep looking Finn. I'm sure you'll find one eventually." Colin said as he put his arm around Stephanie._

"_Easy for you to say. You have a girlfriend. Both of you do. And you both have hot girlfriends. There's no one left for Finny." he said with a pout._

"_You'll find someone Finn. Everyone has someone out there." Rory said._

_Finn nodded before downing the rest of his drink._

_Logan's friends were certainly fun. Finn was entertaining and Steph was great. She couldn't wait to get to know them more._

_End Flashback_

"Rory!" Lorelai called, snapping Rory out of her flashback.

"Yeah mom?" Rory asked, exiting her room and coming into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke's is out. Caesar's in charge today since Luke had to go out of town. We could always go to Al's. It's Mexican month." Rory said.

"Al's sounds good. Let's go." Lorelai said, grabbing her daughter's hand and dragging her out the door.

---

After dinner, Rory continued to do her homework while Paris talked to Jamie. After her little pregnancy scare, she called Jamie and told him about it. Paris told Rory he seemed really calm throughout the whole thing, telling her that if she had indeed been pregnant, he would have been there. He would always be there for her and she knew that, but hearing him reassure her of it was always nice.

"Hey Paris?" Rory asked after her friend got off the phone.

"Yeah?" Paris asked.

"Is Jamie doing anything for you for Valentines Day?"

"Yeah. He invited me up to Princeton. He has some sort of surprise. Why? Logan doesn't have anything planned for you guys?"

"No, he does, but I want to know what. I think he's trying to surprise me too, he didn't say what we would be doing, just that he wants to take me out. I mean, could that be for dinner, or a movie, or a concert? A broadway show? What? I don't know what to pack, or anything."

"You want me to find out, don't you?" Paris asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Rory said sheepishly.

"Hold on." Paris said, getting out her cell phone and dialing Logan's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan, it's Paris."

"Hey Paris, what's up?" he asked.

"What are you doing for Rory for Valentines Day?" she asked.

"She told you to ask me, didn't she?"

"Uh, no. I'm just curious is all."

"Paris." he said.

"Ok, fine. She asked me."

"Paris!" Rory hissed in the background.

"Paris, put Rory on the phone." Logan said.

Paris handed Rory the phone. "He wants to talk to you." she said.

Rory sighed and took the phone. "Hi." she said.

"Trying to get Paris to do your dirty work, eh, Ace?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's not my fault she volunteered to." Rory said.

"Hey!" Paris said. "I did not volunteer! I only asked if you wanted me to."

"That's volunteering Paris." Rory said before turning back to the phone. "So, are you gonna tell me?" she asked.

"No." he said. "But I will tell you what to pack."

"Well at least that helps a little." she said. "Ok, what should I bring?"

"Bring a dress to wear Saturday night, and then whatever you feel comfortable in for Sunday." he said.

"Got it. Dress, jeans, sweater. See you Saturday."

"By Ace. Love you."

"Love you too." she said before hanging up.

"He's good." Paris said. "He knows you too well." Paris said.

"That he does. Night Paris." Rory said, climbing into her bed.

"Night Ror." Paris said before getting into hers.

---

"So, any dates for Valentines?" Paris asked Madeline and Louise the next day. It was Friday. The last day until the weekend. Rory was excited to see Logan the next day.

"I have a date with Jess." Louise said with a grin.

"I'm going out with Adam. He's really cute!" Madeline squealed.

"A college guy?" Rory asked.

"But of course." Madeline said. "He goes to Harvard, I met him at one of my mom's parties."

"What about you Tristan?" Rory asked. "Taking anyone out?" she asked, trying to be nice and include him.

"Why, you need a date?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope." she said. "Just wondering."

"Well actually, Mary, I don't have a date for Valentines Day. All the pretty girls are taken."

"Hm, have fun by yourself then." Paris said as the bell rang. All the girls got up to leave for their next class.

---

"Rory, Paris, come on. We gotta motor!" Lorelai shouted. It was Friday night and time for the dreaded dinner. Ever since Paris had been staying with them, she attended to. Since Jamie was at Princeton, she had nothing better to do.

"We're coming." Rory said as the two girls exited Rory's room.

"Let's go, let's go!" Lorelai said as she shut the door once they were all outside.

"Why are you so anxious?" Rory asked once they got in the jeep.

"I wanna go, so we can get this night over with." Lorelai said.

"Why? Do you know something?" Rory asked.

"If I know my mother, I know she's going to question you about Valentines, and then you'll have to mention going to Yale to see Logan, and she will immediately start to plan the wedding." Lorelai said. "The faster we go, the faster all of that happens, and the faster we can get home."

"Whatever you say mom." Rory said.

They pulled into the Gilmore driveway twenty minutes later and got out of the car. They walked up to the door.

"Ring the bell." Rory said.

"Why would I ring the bell?" Paris asked.

"Because you're the special guest." Rory said with a smile.

"They're you're grandparents, and your parents." Paris said, pointing to Lorelai.

"I'm not ringing that bell." Lorelai said. "You do it Rory."

"Me? Why me? I don't really wanna go in there tonight." Rory said.

"Ah ha!" Lorelai said. "My assumption of discussing Valentines day has you scared." Lorelai said with a sly grin.

"Oh for the love of coffee." Rory said before reaching over and ringing the bell.

The maid came and answered the door, taking their coats as the entered. They walked into the living room and sat down with Richard and Emily. They said their hellos and got drinks.

"So, how's school, girls?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her martini.

"Pretty good Grandma." Rory said.

"It's fine Emily, thanks for asking." Paris said.

"So, do you two have plans for Valentines?" she asked.

"And it begins." Lorelai muttered.

"Did you say something Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"No mom." Lorelai said.

"Really? I could have sworn I heard you mumble something." Emily said.

"No, mom. I said nothing." Lorelai said before sipping her gin.

"So, Valentines Day." Emily said, turning back to Rory and Paris.

"My boyfriend Jamie invited me to come visit him at Princeton." Paris said.

"What about you dear?" Emily asked Rory.

"Oh, I'm going up to Yale tomorrow to see Logan." she said.

"Are you?" Emily asked with a smile. "Well, maybe you can ask him if he's free next Friday? I'd like him to come to dinner."

"Uhm, sure grandma." Rory said.

Emily nodded her head as the maid came in. "Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you Greta." Emily said before getting up and going into the dining room, Richard, Lorelai, Paris, and Rory following.

---

When they got back to the crap shack, Rory called Logan, deciding to ask him about Friday night dinner instead of waiting until the next day.

"Hello?" he answered.

"How much do you love me?" she asked.

"Hm. Depends." he said. "What do you want?" he asked with a laugh.

"Logan?" she said hesitantly.

"Ace? What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Come to Friday night dinner next week?" she asked, more as a question then a demand.

"Is that all?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes." she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'll be there." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, it's late, so I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." he said.

"Thank you and I love you too."

"Bye Ace."

"Bye Logan." she said.

---

"Be careful hun." Lorelai said the next morning as Rory was pulling out of the driveway.

"Ok mom. Love you." she said.

"Bye." Lorelai said with a wave as she watched Rory pull away.

Rory drove the half hour to Yale and pulled into the parking lot, eager to see Logan. After parking her car, she got out and walked to the dorm, passing several people on the way.

"Excuse me." she heard someone say. She turned around and came face to face with a guy she swore she'd seen before, but couldn't quite remember.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Robert." he said. "And I was wondering, if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight? I've seen you around before..."

"Rory." she said.

He smiled. "I've seen you around before Rory. So, what do ya say? Wanna go?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm seeing someone right now."she said with a polite smile.

"Are you?" he asked. "May I ask who?"

"Logan Huntzberger." she said.

"So your Huntz's girl. Well nice to meet you, and if you ever break up, give me a call. We could have fun." he said, smirking and raising his eyebrows and then turning to walk away.

'_Eww!'_ Rory thought as she watched him leave, a disgusted look on her face. She started walking again, continuing her trek to Logan's dorm. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Logan answered.

"Hey Lo..." she said but she was cut off by his lips.

"Hi." he said after pulling away.

"Hi." she said with a smile. She walked in the dorm and he closed the door behind her. He took her bag and set it down on the chair before dragging her over to the couch. When they sat down he kissed her again.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked.

He smirked. "Still not telling Ace." he said. "Go change into your dress and we'll go." he said before giving her another kiss. She nodded and got up, grabbing her bag and heading into his bedroom.

After putting on her light blue dress and matching heels, she applied a little make up and walked back out into the common room.

"You look beautiful." Logan said, giving her a soft kiss.

"Thank you." she said. "Now lets go! I wanna see what you have planned."

Logan laughed and they left the dorm.

---

"Wow." Rory said when they entered the restaurant. "This place is beautiful." she said.

They had gone to a small Italian restaurant but it was beautiful none the less.

"C'mon." he said, leading her to their table. "Let's sit down." he said, pulling her chair out for her.

"Well, who says chivalry is dead?" she asked with a laugh.

He laughed and took his seat.

The waitress came over and took their drink orders and then left them to peruse the menu.

"Everything sounds so good." Rory said

Logan nodded as he continued to look at the menu.

The waitress came back over a few minutes later with their drinks and took their orders. After writing everything down, she returned to the kitchen.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Rory said. "It smells amazing, I can imagine it's delicious."

"I think you'll definitely enjoy it." he said.

Conversation flowed perfectly between the two as they ate. After dinner, Logan paid the bill and then led Rory out of the restaurant and back to the car, taking her to their next destination.

He pulled into a park and they got out. He lead her down to where there was a blanket and picnic basket. They sat down and had dessert while looking at the stars. Very romantic. After cleaning up the plates and setting them back in the picnic basket, Logan pulled out a blue box.

"I have a present for you." he said, handing it to her.

"Logan, you didn't have to get me anything." she said.

"I didn't have to, but I did. Now open it." he said.

She took the ribbon that was around it off, and then opened the box.

"It's beautiful." she said as she pulled out the bracelet he got her. It had hearts on it to match her necklace. "Thank you." she said before kissing him.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"I love it, and I love you." she said before kissing him.

"I love you too. Happy Valentines Day Ace."

"Happy Valentines Day Logan." she said before kissing him.

---

A/N: ok, not as long as usual, but it's late, I'm tired, I really wanted to post, and I have school tomorrow. Oh joy...lol. Anyway, I really hope you liked this. A link is in my profile for the bracelet. Please, please review! Thanks so much:)


	5. It Has You

A/N: hey guys! Sorry this took so long. School is a bitch. And homework is it's evil little spawn. Lol. Anyway, Sophmore year has not been treating me too nicely as of right now. I had three tests and two quizzes this week, and it was only the first week. I also had boatloads of homework! Belch...oh well... So, in chapter one of this story, I said it was only going to go to five chapters and it is. Sadly, this is the last chapter. I know. It's sad. This story was so fun to write! I gave you extra long chapters and time skipped a bunch! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all rock! Thank you so much. So, with that said, the last chapter of Perfect For You...complete with one final time skip. Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

**---**

**Chapter 5: It Has You**

_Several More Months Later..._

"I can't believe my baby is starting college tomorrow." Lorelai said as she hugged Rory tight.

"Mom." Rory chocked out. "I can't breath."

"What? Oh, sorry." she said, letting Rory go.

"Thanks. And I'm not actually starting tomorrow, it's just move in day. Classes don't officially start until next Monday." Rory said.

It was Friday and on Saturday Rory would be moving into her college dorm. She was excited. Her choice of school though had been tough, considering she got into Harvard, Yale, and Princeton.

_Flashback_

"_Open, 'em! Open, 'em!" Lorelai said excitedly. _

"_Ok, ok." Rory said as she ripped open the envelopes from all the colleges she'd applied to, and started to read._

"_What do they say?" Lorelai asked._

"_I got in." Rory said. "I got in...to all of them."_

"_This is so great hun!" Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."_

"_I don't know which one to choose." Rory said._

"_Pro/Con lists?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded and got out a pen and three pieces of paper. She labeled each one with the school's name at the top and then 'pro'_ _on one side and 'con' on the other. "Which school should we start with?" Lorelai asked._

"_How about Princeton. It's the farthest away."_

"_Well, there's one con for Princeton." Lorelai said, marking it on the con list. "Next."_

"_Well, Jamie is there, so at least I'd know someone."_

"_Ok, that's a pro. Next."_

"_It only offers some of the classes I want. Not all of them."_

"_Got it. Not all classes you want is a con. What else?"_

"_It's dorms are kinda small."_

"_Got it. That's a con. I think Princeton is mostly cons, hun. Don't go there."_

"_I agree. Let's move on to Harvard. It's still kinda far away. That's a con." Rory said._

"_Ok. Next." Lorelai said as she wrote it down._

"_Well, it does have all the classes I want."_

"_Ok, that's a pro. What else?"_

"_I won't know anyone."_

"_That's a con. Next."_

"_The coffee sucked when we visited."_

"_That's a big con."_

"_I have always wanted to go there, though."_

"_That's a pro. What else?"_

"_Mom." Rory said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Next school. Harvard has a lot of cons."_

"_Ok. Yale." Lorelai said as she pulled out that paper._

"_It's close to home." Rory said._

"_Pro. What else?"_

"_Logan is there."_

"_Another Pro. Next."_

"_Grandma and Grandpa want me to go there."_

"_Con." Lorelai said._

"_Mom, how is that a con?"_

"_Because if you went there, Richard and Emily will get what they want. That's always a con."_

"_Fine. Next. Yale's coffee is really good."_

"_Pro. Next."_

"_Uh, they also have all the classes I want."_

"_Another Pro. What else?"_

"_I would know plenty of people."_

"_That's a pro."_

"_Oh, Paris decided she's definitely going there. She could be my roommate."_

"_Rory?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yale."_

"_Yeah."_

"_You're going to Yale." Lorelai said with a smile._

"_I'm going to Yale." Rory said with a smile of her own._

_End Flashback_

---

"So, call me when you're all moved in?" Lorelai asked. It was Saturday morning and Rory was getting ready to leave for Yale. Her car was packed with everything and her own, new mattress had already been delivered to the dorm. The old Yale one had been properly disposed of.

"Of course mom." Rory said.

"I'm really sorry I can't help you babe, but I gotta go to the inn. Michel says there's a big group of foreign tourists coming in. You know what happened last time. Michel said something offensive in their native language and they took the bus boy hostage."

"I know mom. Make sure it all runs smoothly. I see you tomorrow night for dinner."

"Ok sweets. Love you. Drive safe."

"I will. Bye mom." she said as she drove out of the driveway. Lorelai waved as her daughter drove away. Her baby was college bound.

---

As Rory drove to Yale, she thought about her dorm. She would be sharing with Paris and their dorm would be located five minutes away from Logan, Colin, and Finn's. Logan. She couldn't wait to see him. It had been almost a month since she last saw him. He was on vacation with his family in Europe. She missed him. She thought back to when she told him what school she had chosen.

_Flashback_

_Rory had left the living room after making Pro and Con lists with her mother so she could call Logan. She went into her room and flopped on her bed. She finally had her room to herself again. Paris had left to go back to her house a month ago. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. He picked up after two rings._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey." Rory said._

"_Hey Ace." he said. She could hear the smile evident in his voice. "What's up?"_

"_I got my acceptance letters today."_

"_And?" he asked._

"_I got in. I got in to them all." she said._

"_That's so great. Congratulations!" he said._

"_I also decided." she said._

"_You did?" he asked. "What did you decide on?"_

"_Well, mom and I made pro/con lists and that helped me decide."_

"_A Pro/Con list?" he asked with a laugh._

"_Hey! Don't mock. They work wonders my friend."_

"_Ok Ace. So what did you decide?" he asked with a laugh._

"_Don't you wanna guess?" she asked._

"_Ace, you're killing me." he said. "I need to know."_

"_Guess." she demanded._

"_Ugh. Fine." he said. "Princeton?" he asked, hoping she'd so no._

"_Nope. To far away."_

"_Hm. Ok, Harvard?" he asked, still hoping she'd say no._

"_No. Bad coffee." _

"_So that means..."_

"_Yale." she finished._

_He smiled instantly. "Yale." he repeated._

"_Yale, because it has all the classes I want, amazing coffee and because it has you."_

"_I'm happy you picked Yale, Ace. I love you."_

"_I love you." she said back. "And I'm glad I picked Yale too."_

_End Flashback_

That was a good day. He sounded so happy she picked Yale. She sped up a little, wanting to get to school quicker. She really missed him. She pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later and got her stuff out. She was going to take everything to her dorm and then go see Logan. She parked in a spot close to Branford and got out of the car. After grabbing a few of the lighter boxes, she walked to her room. When she entered the dorm, she saw Paris wasn't there yet. She took the boxes into the room she wanted and then went to get the last few boxes.

After depositing the last of her boxes in her room, she opened one up and pulled out a few books to put on the bookshelf next to her desk. She was lost in her own world so she didn't hear someone walk into the room and she didn't hear him creep up on her before placing his arms around her waist and then start to place gentle kisses on her neck.

"You're back." she whispered.

"You're here." he said into her ear.

She turned around to face him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. She felt happy to have his lips on hers again. It had been so long. They continued to kiss until they were forced to break apart by that little thing called oxygen.

"I missed you." she said.

He smiled and kissed her again before breaking away and resting his forehead on hers. "I missed you too. You don't know how much."

"I think I do." she said with a smirk, before kissing him again.

"Is that how much you missed me?" he asked after the brief kiss.

"Not even close." she said before kissing him more passionately.

---

"Oh, crap." Rory said a few hours later.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I forgot to call my mom. Hand me my phone please?" she asked him. They had enjoyed a nice session of kissing before Logan began to help Rory with the rest of her stuff. All her clothes, books, and other little nick-knacks were put away and her bed had been made.

"Sure." he said as he went out to the common room and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. "Here you go Ace." he said as he walked back into the room and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks." she said, taking the phone and dialing her mother's number.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked on the other line. "Is this my long lost daughter who was supposed to call me two hours ago?" Lorelai asked in a joking tone.

"Hey mom." Rory said with a laugh.

"It is you!" Lorelai gasped "I thought you had forgot about little ole me." she said in southern accent. "That, or fell down a well." Lorelai said, returning to her regular voice.

"No, I didn't fall down a well. I've just been...busy." she said.

"You found Logan, didn't you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory could hear the smirk in her voice. "Yes, I found him."

"Did you kiss a lot?" Lorelai asked teasingly.

"Mom." Rory said.

"Did you make out and have wild sex?"

"MOM!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sorry." Lorelai said with a laugh. "But I couldn't resist. If it makes you feel any better, Luke and I had hot sex after you left."

"Eww. I really didn't wanna know that!" Rory said.

"Sorry." Lorelai said. "So, you all moved in ok?"

"Yep. I'm all unpacked and my room has turned into home."

"That's good hun. I'll see you Friday?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep. See you at dinner. By mom. Love you."

"Love you too kid. Bye."

Rory hung up and went into the common room and sat next to Logan on the couch, snuggling into him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple as she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you coming to Friday night dinner tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I don't know Ace. Remember what happened last time?" he asked

_Flashback_

"_Hey mom." Lorelai said as she Rory, and Logan walked into the Gilmore house one Friday evening._

"_Hello Lorelai." a chipper Emily said. "Rory. Logan! I'm glad you could make it."_

"_Well thank you for inviting me." he said, his society smile in place._

"_Well, let's all go get a drink, shall we?" she asked as she led them into the living room._

"_Where's dad, mom?" Lorelai asked._

"_Oh, he's out of town. A business trip to Akron."_

"_Oh, ok." Lorelai said._

"_So, what would you like to drink?" Emily asked._

"_Club soda grandma." Rory said._

"_I'll have the same thing." Logan said as he sat next to Rory on the couch._

"_Gin!" Lorelai exclaimed. Emily glared at her. "Gin martini." she clarified._

_Emily nodded her head and continued to prepare the drinks._

_After handing each person their drink, she sat down in a chair and took a sip of her martini before speaking._

"_So, how have things been?" she asked._

"_Pretty good, grandma." Rory said._

"_And how's Yale Logan? Still like I remember it?"_

"_It's good, thanks for asking. Still full of intense studying for some and then there's my friend Finn. He likes to party 24/7."_

"_Oh I remember that part of college life." Emily said with a smile. "My roommate used to love to go to a good party. She would drag me all over the place."_

_Conversation continued some more before dinner was served._

"_So Rory, have you sent in your college applications yet?" Emily asked._

"_Yes. Last week." she said before taking a bite of her dinner._

"_Hoping to get into Yale?" Emily asked._

"_I'm hoping to get into all the colleges I applied to. Then I can have options." Rory said._

"_Options? Rory, dear, we know you'll be attending Yale." Emily said with a small laugh._

"_Actually mom, Rory is going to go where ever she wants. If she want's to go to Yale that's great but Harvard and Princeton are great schools too." Lorelai said._

"_Oh Lorelai. Of course she'll pick Yale. It's so much closer to home, she's a legacy there, and her boyfriend goes there. I know she'll want to be close to Logan. Besides, once they get married, they'll have to be at the same school._

_Rory and Logan both practically chocked on the sip of water they had each taken._

"_Grandma, we aren't getting married. At least not anytime soon." Rory said._

"_Yes, Mrs. Gilmore. I love Rory so much, but we aren't ready to get married yet. I'm still in my first year of college and she's still in high school."_

"_Well I didn't mean this year, but I'm sure you'll get married in the next year or two. You're crazy about each other." Emily said._

"_Mom, why don't you let them decide when they'll get married instead of planning the wedding right now! And that's even if they decide to get married at all!" Lorelai shouted. She was getting pissed at her mother for cornering Rory and Logan. She was basically finding out what Logan's intentions were. Well, or at least deciding for him. He was to marry Rory and he was to marry her soon. Or at least he was to in Emily Gilmore's mind._

"_Oh Lorelai, quiet down." Emily said. "I'm just saying that one day they'll get married, won't you kids?" she asked them._

_Rory stared at her grandmother. She knew Emily was making Logan nervous. She glanced over at her boyfriend and saw he was slightly paler than when they had come in. _'Poor Logan.' _she thought. _'He must be so freaked right now.' _She looked back to her grandmother and glared. A thought suddenly came to her. _'Shit! He's so freaked he's not gonna want to be with me anymore.' _She thought as tears came to her eyes. "Excuse me." she said as she got up and walked to the bathroom. When she went inside, she shut the door and slid down against the wall. The tears fell and she cried silent sobs, not wanting her mother or Logan to hear and come in after her. Her wants were crushed when she heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in." she chocked out. She looked up with tear stained checks to see the worried look of her boyfriend._

"_Rory? What's wrong?" he asked as she crouched down in front of her._

"_Just do it." she whispered._

"_Do what?" he asked as he brushed her tears away._

"_Dump me." she whispered._

"_Why would I do that?" he asked as he sat down all the way._

"_Because my grandmother is freaking you out, telling you that you have to marry me. I know that marriage scares you. It scares me too. We're still so young." she cried. "So go ahead, break up with me. Kick me to the curb. Can my ass." she said with a small laugh._

"_You do know that 'can my ass' refers to being fired from a job, right?" he asked with a smirk._

"_Don't do that." she said. "Don't make this harder! Don't flash that smirk that I love. Do it now! Dump me so I can go home and cry some more and you won't have to watch!" she said, her voice rising._

"_Is that what you want me to do?" he asked, his heart breaking every second. He couldn't believe she thought he would dump her just because her grandmother was crazy._

"_Of course not." she whispered. "It's not what I want, but it's what you'll do." _

"_You have no faith in me." he said._

"_What?" she asked, lifting her head to look him in the eye._

"_You don't think I'd stay with you. You have no faith in me." he repeated._

"_Of course I do." she said._

"_Then why do you think I'll break up with you?"_

"_Because I saw your face! You're freaked! You're scared! You wanna be the eternal bachelor, and never get married!"_

"_That is not true." he said. "I love you. I wanna marry you someday, just not today." he said with a smile. "Don't ever doubt I that I wanna be with you." he said. "Don't ever doubt my feelings for you when I love you. Rory, you know I love you." he said._

"_You're right." she said. "I do know you love me. I'm sorry." she said._

"_You're forgiven." he said with a smirk._

"_I love you." she said with a laugh._

"_I love you too. Don't ever think I don't." he said before kissing her. "I'll always love you." he said after breaking away._

"_I know you will." she said as she touched the locket around her neck._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't come." Rory said.

---

"Classes rock!" Rory said a few days later. She walked into the boys dorm after her first day of classes and sat next to Logan on the couch.

"Classes suck, love." Finn said from the overstuffed chair.

"Says you." she said. "What do you think?" she asked Logan.

"They're ok." Logan said. "I could live without them" he said.

"Crazy, you're all crazy." Rory said, shaking her head as she pulled out a text book and flipped through the pages.

---

"So Rory, how's school?" Emily asked the next Friday night at dinner.

"It's great grandma." Rory said.

"And how's Logan?" she asked with a somewhat wicked grin that could belong to only Emily Gilmore.

"He's great." Rory said before taking a bite of her roll.

A few minutes later Rory's phone rang. She took it out of her bag and looked at the caller id. It flashed Logan.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." she said before getting up and moving into the living room.

"Hey you." she said when she flipped her phone open.

"Rory? It's Colin."

"Colin? What's wrong? Why are you calling me from Logan's phone?"

"Rory, I think you need to come to Hartford Memorial."

"The hospital?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, Ror." Colin said.

"What happened Colin?"

"Just get down here." he said.

"Let me talk to Logan." Rory said.

"Uh..." Colin said.

"Colin, what happened to him?" Rory asked as tears came.

"He was in a car accident Rory. He had to have emergency surgery to repair a collapsed lung. They actually still have him in there right now."

The tears started to roll down her face. "I'll be right there." she whispered before closing her phone, ending the call. She slowly walked back into the dining room, not believing what she had just heard.

"Rory? What's wrong honey?" Lorelai asked when Rory entered the room, tear streaks on her face.

"I have to go." she whispered. "I have to go." she said again as more tears fell. She grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. Her mother and grandmother followed.

"Rory, what happened? Why do you have to go? Who was on the phone?" Lorelai asked.

"Colin was on the phone." she said. "And I have to go to Hartford Memorial Hospital. Logan was in a car accident."

"Oh my." Emily said.

"I'll drive you." Lorelai said.

"No, mom..."

"Rory, you're crying your eyes out. You're in no condition to drive. Come on. Thanks for dinner mom."

"Of course. Keep me posted on what happened."

"Tell grandpa we said hi when he gets back." Rory said quietly before walking out the door.

Emily nodded her head. Richard had been away on another business trip.

---

"Colin!" Rory called out when she and her mother got into the waiting room on the floor Logan's room would be on.

"Hey Ror." Colin said as she approached. He hugged her once she got to him and then they sat down in the empty chairs. Finn was asleep in one near by and Rory saw Steph was trying to get more info from the nurses.

"Where are his parents?" Rory asked.

"They're on some vacation in the Carribean. Can't be reached." he said, rolling his eyes.

"What about his sister? Where's she?" Rory asked.

"Honor should be back in a minute. She went to get some good coffee from Starbucks and call her fiancee Josh."

Rory nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. She rested her head on her mothers shoulder. Steph came back over a few minutes later.

"Bitches." she muttered. "Won't tell me anything else. 'Wait for the doctors.'" she mimicked as she sat next to Colin.

"Calm down baby." Colin said as he soothed her. "They have to tell us something soon. It's been almost six hours."

"Wait, what?" Rory asked.

"It's been almost six hours." Colin said again.

"But you only called me an hour ago. You waited five hours to call me Colin! What is you're problem? My boyfriend is in surgery! I should have been the fist person you called once you got here, not the last!" Rory shouted.

"Ok, Rory, I'm sorry. You're right. I should have called you first."

"Damn straight!" Rory said. "You know how much I love him Colin. How could you do this? How could you not call me first?" she asked as more tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ror." he said. "I was so scared, I guess I just forgot."

She nodded as she cried a little more, and then a semi-awkward silence erupted the group. The only thing that could be heard we Finn's not-so-subtle snoring.

"Hey guys. Any news?" Honor asked as she finally returned with coffee.

"No." Colin said shaking his head.

"Hey Rory. How are you doing?" Honor asked as she haded Rory a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Not so good." she said quietly.

"Excuse me." the doctor said, coming into the waiting room. "News on Logan Huntzberger." he said. All of them got up and went over him where he began explaining Logan's condition. "Well, as you know, he had a collapsed lung. He also has a few broken ribs. He's still unconscious right now, but he should be awake in an hour or so." the doctor said.

"So he'll be ok?" Rory asked.

"Yes dear, he'll be fine." the doctor said before starting to walk away. "He's in room 220. You can visit him a few at a time." he said before walking away completely. The doctor said a few at a time, but they all went in together instead.

Logan was hooked up to several machines. He had a few bruises and scratches on his face. He was breathing ok which was good since he had just had surgery on his lungs. He didn't look as bad as Rory thought he would. She was so relieved he would be awake soon. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand while everyone else stood around the room.

"Who could have done this?" Rory asked.

"It was a drunk driver." Colin said.

"Six hours ago?" Rory asked. "That means it was like three in the afternoon." Rory said. "Who's drunk at that time of day." Colin was about to open his mouth when Rory spoke again. "Except Finn." she clarified.

"Apparently the guy that hit him." Colin said.

Rory nodded her head before turning her attention back to Logan.

---

A half hour later, everyone had left, leaving Rory alone with Logan. She was still holding his hand and gently rubbing circles on the top of it. He started to stir a bit before his eyes opened and fixated on her.

"Rory?" he asked, hoarse.

"Hey." she said with a small smile as she got him some water. "Here, drink this." she said, holding it up to his lips. He parted them, letting the cool water enter and slide down his throat.

"Thank you." he said when he was done. After she put the water on the bedside table, she went back over to his bedside and took his hand again.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"A little sore, but I think I'll live." he said with a smirk and small laugh.

She smiled at him before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you." she said back. "But don't ever scare me like that again!" she said. "I was so worried." she said.

"I'm fine Ace." he said with a smile as he looked up at her.

"You better be. I need you, Logan. I love you, you're perfect for me."

"I'm not going anywhere." he said. As he squeezed his hand. "I'll always be here for you. That's right. I am perfect for you, and you're perfect for me." he said. She smiled before kissing him again and then brushing some of the hair out of his face.

"I'm glad you're ok." she said.

"I know you are. I love you." he said.

"Love you too." she said before kissing him again.

---

A/N: end. I know, it's over, and I'm sad it's over, but it's time to move on to the next. Lol. So, I know a lot of my stories have hospital scenes, but come on! A hospital always serves up great drama! Lol. I tried to incorporate a bit of drama in this final chapter, and I hope you all liked it. I like it. Lol. So, please, it's the last chapter, leave me a review. Thanks to everyone who's read and thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Love you all. So, again, please, review...


End file.
